


Gli amanti

by Derwyd



Series: Hitman & Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una misión como Inefable lo había llevado a las manos de la mafia italiana, más concretamente en los brazos de un Hitman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Como un Fénix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No tengo ningún uso lucrativo sobre este fanfiction.  
> Fandom: Harry Potter / Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
> Género: Romance, Drama, Crime.  
> Categoría: NC-17.  
> Pairing: Reborn/Harry.  
> Advertencias: mafia!fic, wizard!world, EWE, post-war, unspeakable!Harry, crossover, male/male explicit content, deathly hallows, Harry!master of the Death.  
> Notas: Originalmente tendría que estar escribiendo otro crossover, luego uno en espera para solventar el otro crossover. Este es el cuarto crossover para solventar la espera de los otros xDDD, no me maten
> 
> Gli Amanti significa Los amantes. En mi elejota también estará (aunque sea el resto del os otros capítulos).

Harry se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose invencible, era una sensación que no muchas veces podía jactarse considerando la rutina de su vida, pero sonrió como no lo había hecho nunca, las puertas de su nuevo futuro se habían abierto a él como jamás antes lo habían hecho otorgándole una gama de posibilidades que tampoco pensó que existirían.

Hasta hace dos semanas era un vulgar alumno de Hogwarts recibiendo por fin su Honoris por cursar siete años de escolaridad (aunque terminó la escuela en ocho) y con Ron habían postulado —cómo no— a ser Aurors, un deseo por seguir los pasos de su padre ahora más que nunca, sobre todo porque por fin los pudo ver y hablar con ellos de manera regular.

Quería ser egoísta por una vez en su vida y si  _las estrellas_ —como Firenze decía— se le antojaban que esas posesiones estuvieran en sus manos, ellas lo estarían, un poco de felicidad nunca haría mal a alguien.

Se había estado quedando en la Madriguera, junto con Ron, Hermione los había abandonado hace unos pocos días para ir en busca de sus padres ahora que todo estaba más tranquilo y no había tantos Death Eaters dando vuelta. Ella postularía a una posición básica en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas en Wizengamot, Harry pensó que otra carrera haría a su amiga más aburrida, sobre todo cuando le gustaba pelear con sangre pura, mestizos y muggleborn por derechos igualitarios, era toda una joya.

Él sencillamente quería que todos fueran felices, y hablando de felicidad Ginny no parecía estarlo.

Harry suspiró, no era su culpa que tras el furor de una guerra y un noviazgo apenas existente considerara estar con Ginny, mas aún tras ver a su madre y realmente pensar que Gin era morbosamente similar a ella en aspecto físico —quizás su cabello era menos rojizo pero era francamente alarmante—.

Su padre se había reído de él cuando se las presentó a lo lejos:

—" _Es muy parecida a tu madre cuando tenía su edad. No sabía que tenías fetichismo por ella, Harry. Me sentiré celoso"_  —para luego reírse con Sirius y Remus a sus espaldas.

A veces ver al Licántropo allí y no a su lado le daba nostalgia —mayor cada vez que visitaba a su ahijado ahora que podía— pero por ningún lado negaría que Remus se veía incluso más feliz muerto que con vida.

Posterior a esa charla Harry pensó con la cabeza fría acerca de su relación: Ginny siquiera lo conocía, completamente obnubilada con su fama y presencia que según sus padres era atractiva.

Ser perseguido por un psicópata tenía sus ventajas, pensó para sí.

Había estado deprimida durante los días siguientes cuando él dijo que por ahora no buscaba romance en nadie, que siquiera lo esperaba porque —muy a su mala suerte— los sentimientos de  _amor_  pasaron a ser fraternales.

Molly, horas después, lo miró intensamente no sabiendo qué decir. Era obvio que detestara cualquier mal sobre su hija pero también lo consideraba parte de la familia, él solamente pudo disculparse y ofrecer irse si su presencia era demasiado invasiva en esos momentos.

Ella solo sonrió y negó, tiempo era suficiente.

Y hablando de tiempo ¡hoy era el suyo! Había estado esperando los resultados de su prueba como Aurors y realmente se le revolvía el estómago pensando en las lechuzas.

—Harry querido, tienes que comer algo sino te sentirás mal. Estoy segura que las lechuzas pronto llegarán —la siempre querida señora Weasley peleaba por meterle comida por donde no le entraba, le era imposible reunir ganas con las náuseas y nervios que lo consumían mientras que Ron en su estado ansioso comía más de lo acostumbrado.

—¿Cómo está George? —no podía dejar de inquietarse, Molly había sufrido pero tenía seis hijos por los cuales velar y un amor de madre más que repartir. Le otorgó una sonrisa indecisa antes de negar.

—Hace lo que puede, pero no puedo negar lo evidente. Está tan deprimido que me duele verlo así y ya no sé qué más hacer. Ayer por fin logré sacar la ropa de Fred de su cuarto —murmuró con la voz inestable, le dio una sonrisa nostálgica sabiendo lo que se sentía.

—Es un avance, Molly. George es fuerte y como a todos, no nos queda mas que acostumbrarnos —nunca había sido fácil.

Quizás solo habían pasado unos minutos, o incluso muchos más, pero en el momento en el cual Harry alzó su cabeza pudo divisar lechuzas por la ventana, de inmediato se puso tenso y se removió inquieto en su asiento.

—Ya vienen —su amigo lo miró extrañado por un segundo y luego miró a través del alfeizar en busca de lo que él miraba, unos segundos después dio un grito estrangulado mientras su madre le sonreía con cariño.

—¡Ah, ya vienen! ¡Arthur querido las respuestas ya llegaron!

Y como todo fin de semana, el señor Weasley salió del granero con cachivaches muggles en sus manos y se encaminó a la casa con una sonrisa.

—¡Magnífico! —gritó en la lejanía, pero Harry no tenía ojos para nada más. Dos búhos de suave color café y grandes plumas revolotearon por la cocina antes de posarse majestuosos al costado de sus encargos.

Ron volvió a dar un gemido antes de coger la carta con manos temblantes y el búho se quedó allí esperando posiblemente una respuesta. El suyo, mientras tanto, se acercó a la mesa y estiró la pata entregándole una carta sellada.

 

 _Departamento de Misterios_

 _Área de Admisión_

Para: Harry J. Potter.

De: Kester G. Ferdinand.

 

Harry definidamente no esperaba eso, sobre todo porque sólo estaba esa carta adjunta.

—¡Vamos, ábrela! —miró a su amigo quien estaba tan indeciso como él, era prácticamente el mismo papel y formato sólo que (suponía) su amigo llevaba el nombre de "Departamento de Aplicación a la Ley Mágica" como el suyo debería decirlo. ¿Qué demonios significaba esto?

Intrigado, nauseoso, nervioso, colérico, asustado, indeciso, confuso y todo como estaba abrió sin miramientos el correo mirando no sin cierta sospecha lo que había allí dentro.

* * *

 

 _**Departamento de Misterios** _

 

 _**Área de Admisión** _

 

Para: Harry J. Potter.

De: Kester G. Ferdinand.

 _Estimado señor Potter:_

 _El Departamento de Misterios sub-división Área de Admisión se complace en informar que ha pasado los exámenes pertinentes para ser parte del equipo._

 _Para completar el proceso de integración por favor lea atentamente las siguientes cláusulas antes de aceptar:_

  

  1. _El Departamento de Misterios es una división del Ministerio de Magia, eso significa que nuestra organización si bien se abastece y otorga derechos al Ministro de Magia no respondemos ni a sus órdenes ni conveniencias._   

  

  2. _El estado como_ Inefable _es el título oficial de su carrera siendo esta un secreto absoluto dentro del Departamento._
  



_Las carreras disponibles a las cuales usted puede optar son cuatro:_

  

  *  _E. Auctor:  
_ _Se encarga de investigar, probar, crear y comprobar productos, hechizos, encantamientos y rituales mágicos necesarios para el avance de nuestra sociedad o propios beneficios._  

  

  


  

  * _E. Luctator:  
_ _Es la fuerza de nuestra División con amplios conocimientos mágicos para habilitarlo en una pelea con cualquier tipo de mago o criatura mágica existente._  

  

  


  

  * _E. Boudi:  
_ _Equipo o persona encargado(s) de investigar nuevas sociedades (mágicas o no) con el fin de conocimiento._  

  

  


  

  * _E. Ambactia:  
_ _Embajador Internacional, político que se encarga tanto de conseguir lazos como ganancias._  

  



_Si usted acepta ser partícipe de nuestra comunidad sólo deje caer una gota de su sangre y aparecerán los datos necesarios para una aclaración, sino, selle la carta y esta se incendiará. El conocimiento recién adquirido ha sido sellado en caso de negación._

 _Esperamos su pronta respuesta._

 _Kester Geoff Ferdinand._

 _Jefe Div. Ambactia.  
Departamento de Ministerios, Inglaterra._

* * *

Decir que estaba acojonado era lo mínimo. Ron hace rato estaba gritando feliz por su aceptación mientras que su madre y padre lo arrullaban felices de que fuera aceptado, gritando que tenía que enviar una carta diciendo que sí mientras que él sencillamente releyó con prontitud todo nuevamente.

Le temblaban las manos.

Él, un Inefable.

Un regocijo en su estómago admitió que esto era mucho mejor que lo que pensaba, puede que alguna profesiones no entendiera bien pero coño, no era idiota como para decir que no. ¡¿Quién no querría ser Inefable?

—Muérdeme, niña —no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que era una hembra y no un macho. La pequeña le sonrió y mordió sublime su mano y dejó caer pulcramente una gota y luego nuevas letras aparecieron.

* * *

" _¡Felicidades! 06 de Julio 10:00 AM. Ministerio de Magia Puerta H oficina 17"_

* * *

¡Era un jodido Inefable! Gimió más porque no sabía qué decir que nada. La tinta se fundió con el papel dejándolo en blanco y tanto Molly como Arthur quienes ahora lo veían a él expectante esperaron su respuesta mientras que un atolondrado Ron escribía SÍ bien grande en un pergamino aún más enorme doblándolo de manera extraña y estampándolo aún peor.

Rió ante la vista, se notaba que estaba más que contento con los sucesos y él no podía decirlo tampoco.

—¿Harry? ¿Y, qué te dijeron?

—¡Si compañero, es imposible que te hayan dicho no! —gritó su amigo con una sonrisa radiante.

—Bueno... —no sabía cómo expresarlo, su rostro estaba tenso, quería sonreír como si no hubiera mañana mirando cómo ambos búhos se marcharon por la ventana sin siquiera esperar la respuesta de Harry.

—¡Querido! Esa ave se fue sin tu respuesta. No importa, iré a buscar a Pig para que la lleve...

—No hace falta señora Weasley, mi carta no necesita respuesta.

—¿Eh? —los tres se le quedaron viendo y pronto el rostro de ellos se puso triste.

—¡Oh, no! Esto es mucho mejor. ¡Me admitieron para ser Inefable! —exclamó ya sin poder aguantar más la sonrisa que realmente necesitaba salir.

—¡Oh, Harry, eso es maravilloso! ¡ARTHUR, HARRY VA A SER INEFABLE! ¡GINNY, GEORGE, ESCUCHARON, SERÁ INEFABLE! —Molly fue corriendo por las escaleras gritando como si no hubiera mañana, al mismo tiempo que volvió a bajar gritándole en el oído lo feliz que estaba mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

—¡Oh, por las pelotas de Merlín, wow! —el pelirrojo no sabía qué decir, claro, hasta que sonrió travieso —, ¡Hermione se pondrá celosa! ¡Bien hecho, compañero! —otro abrazo aún más fuerte y la algarabía en la cocina no dimitió.

Harry por primera vez se sintió satisfecho con sus logros, sea lo que fuese ser Inefable era definitivamente lo que él necesitaba.

Los meses posteriores a su nuevo empleo pasaron rápidos, agotadores, tensos pero aún así felices.

Harry fue al día siguiente a encontrarse con quien sea que fuese, Kester, se enteró después. El departamento lo había estado siguiendo desde su incursión en la sala de Profecías y aún posterior, en la sala del velo. De hecho, habían estado siguiendo a todos sus compañeros que ingresaron allí como posibles candidatos pero sólo dos quedaron: Él y Luna.

Luna, siendo tan especial como ella era, decidió que iba a entrar a la división Boudi porque era quienes veían y buscaban cualquier tipo de criatura o pueblo mágico, Harry no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que su amiga cada vez que hablaba de Nargles alguien la entendiera, por lo menos eso fue lo que conversaron unas semanas después en un café.

Harry, por otro lado, y tras pedir explícitamente qué demonios era todo se dio cuenta de que su magia era demasiada como para ser Embajador pese a que tenía conexiones (sin intención) y fama para lograr entrar en los secretos de otros Ministerios, y no era que los Inefables —aunque ahora podría decir que el nombre de las carreras bien— no eran entrenados, sino que algunos usaban más la magia que otros.

Ser Auctur era bueno, se gastaba el núcleo mágico y Harry sabía que eso era más que suficiente para nivelar su fuerza, pero nunca fue una persona de oficina o andar investigando y haciendo papeleo.

Cazar sería divertido pero se necesitaba mucha paciencia, y si bien Harry la poseía ser un Boudi no trabajaba mucho con magia, sino más bien con auras.

Harry decidió que se Luctator era lo mejor. Estaba acostumbrado a la pelea, a estar pero que no te vean, tenía sus métodos, conocía la mayoría de los campos y ahora sin Voldemort persiguiéndole hasta la muerte podría disfrutar de jugar al poli-ladrón.

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Y así fue como Harry Potter, Inefable de la división Luctator comezó su carrera. Primero con exámenes médicos, entrenamiento, rutina, estudios, hechizos. El tiempo allí abajo se manejaba absolutamente distinto. Su día poseía 32 horas y no se sentía remotamente cansado cuando agarró el ritmo, por fin pudo amar los libros que Hermione tanto defendía, pero tenía que admitir que muchos o estaban prohibidos, o en su defecto ni siquiera existían, eso era lo que excitaba a Harry.

Sus amigos eran pacientes, a veces no podían ver a Harry en semanas y era porque había pequeños departamentos allí abajo que utilizaban para misiones o esas tareas que duraban más de lo estipulado, ir y venir de casa era una pérdida de tiempo y él ahora podía entenderlo.

Rigurosamente Harry se dejaba ver por lo menos un par de horas los domingo en la casa de los Weasley, con el tiempo aprendieron que no podían preguntarle mucho de su trabajo porque sus respuestas eran vagas, y para el disgusto de Hermione, Harry siempre sonreía:

—No puedo decirte, Mione, estaría rompiendo el estatuto secreto —Ron se carcajeaba de lo lindo porque por fin había algo que Hermione no podía lograr. Después el fiasco del Departamento la seguridad era aún más estricta.

—¿Cómo te fue esta semana, querido?

—Bien, sólo un poco cansado pero nada de que alarmarse. Esta vez me puedo quedar hasta la cena, señora Weasley, me dieron un día libre.

—¡Eso es genial, querido! Así podrás mantenerte al tanto.

La vida era buena.

Hermione miró a su amigo con una sonrisa velada, nunca creyó ver posible que Harry estuviera tan feliz. Algunas veces llegaba vendado, con ojeras, con algunos cortes pero la sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie, y ella se daba por satisfecha con eso.

Puede que no podía acceder al vasto conocimiento que su amigo estaba adquiriendo, incluso había intentado seguirlo o bajar por donde ella recordaba estar el Departamento de Misterios pero siempre llegaba al Atrio sea por donde fuese, le molestaba pero eso no era nada comparado con el aura de felicidad que poseía Harry. Hermione realmente lo vio florecer.

Con su cabello un poco largo que rozaba en pequeños rizos la nuca y se enredaba tras de sus orejas de ébano intenso desordenado como siempre había sido pero en un estilo más enigmático; Se preguntó si era posible que todos los Inefables fueran así.

Harry se veía en forma, no que antes no lo fuera, pero por fin no era hueso con un poco de músculo, tenía que decir que el entrenamiento había ganado bastante masa muscular en Harry y si bien nunca podría recuperar la forma en la cual debería haber crecido —ella no tenía duda que si Harry se hubiera alimentado bien y no hacer trabajos forzosos tendría un buen porte—, se veía con una musculatura trabajada, fina, pero saludable. Su piel curtida, espalda recta, brazos fuertes y por fin unos ojos tras esas ya no-nunca-más-gafas.

Un verde que a ella siempre le quitaba el aliento. Estaba enamorada de Ron y sus impresionantes orbes azul cielo, pero Harry tenía esos ojos de conocimiento no develado, y su voz bajo unos tonos para hacerla más varonil, traviesa y en todo lo que ella pudiera denominar: Sucia.

Ella podía recordar exactamente cuándo la había cambiado, fue en una misión extensa de cuatro meses, en los cuales ellos no tenían más que noticias por parte del Ministerio con un "Está bien", "Esta vivo" o "Recuperaremos el contacto en unas semanas más" en lo que ellos habían podido descifrar como "Llegó a salvo", "Está herido pero se recuperará" o el bien temido "En peligro de muerte, esperamos saber más sobre ello".

Hermione siquiera quería recordar las noches en vela consolando a la señora Weasley o lo tenso que había sido el ambiente cuando alguna de las indeseadas palabras estaba en las cartas.

Cuatro jodidos meses y unos pocos días y Harry apareció con algunas heridas pero su eterna sonrisa y aquellos vibrantes ojos para proceder a hablar.

Hermione realmente creyó que Harry hablaba sexo con solo escuchar el timbre de su voz. Ahora estaba más acostumbrada.

Ron en el Departamento de Aurors dando lo mejor de sí, George por salió de su depresión comenzando a sonreír con ellos y Ginny estaba más que feliz de su cupo en Chudley Cannos como Cazadora suplente, la señora Weasley había recibido la maravillosa noticia de nietos por parte de Bill.

No, por fin las cosas estaban como siempre debieron hacer sido.

Harry bajó al Departamento de Misterios arrastrando los pies, no es que no quería trabajar, pero había salido con sus amigos y lo habían mantenido en el bar hasta tarde. Llegado a su oficina —que estaba tan desordenada como él podía recordar haberla dejado— se sentó en su silla esperando el memorándum para la semana.

—¿Harry? —Luna entró con un montón de papeles revoloteando en sus manos mientras lo miraba fijamente, eso sólo significaba problemas o un proceso mal hecho.

—¿Hmm...? —no quería problemas tan temprano.

—Superior Ferdinand te espera en su oficina. Al parecer ha habido un problema en el tratado con las Esfinges —asintió vagamente. Con una floritura de su varita preparó su café matutino mientras Luna volvía a balbucear cosas que ahora sí podría jactarse de comprender pero siempre lo enredaba la manera en la cual Luna hablaba.

Ya con su taza hecha arrastró los pies de su silla y caminó a la puerta pasando a Luna revolviéndole el cabello con cariño:

—Nos vemos luego, Luna.

—Hasta luego, Harry.

La oficina de Ferdinand estaba a solo ocho puertas de la suya —lo cual realmente era un milagro. A veces ir a pedirle algo a otro Jefe tenía que subir, bajar, autorizar, citar, sobrepasar un montón de barreras o pruebas.

Tomó un trago profundo y caliente de su bebida, pese a que le quemó la lengua y su garganta al asentarse en el estómago provocó una satisfacción que le hizo gemir de gusto.

—Potter, te he estado esperando.

—Buenos días, Jefe.

—¡No hay ningún buenos días! —chistó enojado.

—¿Por qué?

Desde que Harry había sido admitido como Inefable la persona ante sus ojos manifestó su gusto para abocarse a dos áreas, ser un Luctator o una especie de híbrido entre Boudi y Ambactia y eso se debía principalmente a su personalidad.

Nadie en su sano juicio diría que Harry no era un buen luchador, era un duelista innato como su padre y tenía una facilidad para absorber hechizos como una esponja sea magia blanca, gris o oscura. Sus barreras de protección en el campo de batalla habían salvado la vida de sus compañeros y él mismo más de una vez y tenía un talento natural para saber cuándo debían ceder o cuándo hacer algo alocado, pero ese no era lo único por lo cual destacaba, sino su capacidad rara de llevarse bien con la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas, Kester estaba más que sorprendido de preguntarle a Harry qué pensó cuando estaba tratando de calmar a un jodido Kelpie:

—" _Sólo trata de protegerse, está preñada"_  —él siquiera sabía que esa maldita cosa estaba esperando, para él sólo era un monstruo intentando comerlos.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste hace dos semanas a Gales? En una misión de infiltración te encontraste con un clan de Esfinges y lograste un acuerdo que tenía que pulir Gawen y Isiah —el pelinegro volvió a asentir —, pues los muy idiotas hicieron algo mal y jodieron el acuerdo. Si sobrevivieron fue por el portkey de emergencia que llevaban.

Harry jadeó cansado, sabía lo que le pediría y eso significaba una cosa: Estar un mes fuera de Inglaterra.

—Jefe, no es que me moleste pero intentar de nuevo de convencer a las Esfinges en aceptarme tomará como dos semanas, y más en finiquitar un acuerdo. Estamos a Noviembre y este año realmente quería pasar Navidad con mi familia.

—A veces estas cosas no se pueden controlar. Tienes 18 horas para alistarte, llevas a Luna contigo.

—Sí jefe.

Un jodido mes si tenía suerte.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros, no es que le molestara irse a hablar con Esfinges, había estado admirado cuando se las topó en el Laberinto del Torneo de los Tres Magos, y la vez anterior había podido hablar como sociedad y cómo se dividían, era francamente impresionante.

Harry había escrito libros sobre sociedades con el permiso del Departamento, guardando los datos demasiado personales o que afectaran los tratados, pero lo hizo bajo un seudónimo: Henry Pierce, nombre que se le ocurrió de la nada aunando que tampoco quería tener un apodo tan alejado de su propio nombre.

Recordaba con cariño su primera misión como infiltrado y después embajador. Estaba reconociendo terreno después de extraños sucesos en Gwynedd. Habían sido contactados por su homólogo en Gales ( _Aparment o Dirgel_ ), y los Inefables ( _Anharaethadwy_ ) estaban muy tomados de las gónadas en ese instante.

Habían mandado ya a dos escuadrones de tres personas y ninguno regresó; Decidieron llamar a su seccional pidiendo ayuda tras la deuda de Dragones entre los departamentos, y su Jefe (Silvanus Basil) estaba entre feliz de ser de utilidad a preocupado porque no era habitual que siquiera un mago regresara por lo menos a escupir palabras a medio morir.

No es que estuvieran cortos de personal cuando lo seleccionaron, sino que su perfil de "Salir con vida en cualquier situación" encajaba con lo que buscaban, y así se embaucó en su primera misión que se extendió por cuatro meses en los cuales pasó de ser infiltrado a cautivo y posteriormente a un invitado y embajador.

El Reino de Gwynedd era un pueblo milenario con mucha cultura, _demasiada_. Mientras que su ciudad era bastante colonial y agradable para Harry, poseía unas montañas inmensas de agreste verde, cielo azul y nubes que acariciaban el suelo y cielo tiñéndolas de blanco y gris.

Cuando Harry pisó campo pudo sentir la magia salvaje que corrían a través de ella inmiscuyéndose en los frondosos árboles que altos se alzaban a su vista, sí, aquellos parajes habían visto mucha magia hace eones, tanto que su piel se puso de gallina mientras la sentía.

—Esto sí está saturado —Harry y su compañero sólo podían asentir, tenían un mapa y leves instrucciones de a dónde se habían dirigido sus compañeros pero él fue magnánimo:

—No podemos seguir las mismas pistas, comencemos de cero y si nos lleva allí es por una razón, algo me dice que algo hicieron mal.

Si las montañas y ese punto en especial tenía tanta magia sólo podía deberse a tres factores: Antes era un poblado total mágico, hubo una guerra mágica que incluía rituales, estaba habitado por criaturas mágicas que consideraban el terreno como suyo.

Harry tenía siempre la misma sensación cuando ingresaba al bosque prohibido, pero muy por sobre todo cuando se encontraba con la aldea de los Centauros.

—Es lo más óptimo.

—Secundo.

Y así habían ido, Harry consiguió un empleo en una cafetería diciendo que estaba allí por vacaciones y sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo, un mes después y obtuvieron su primera pista: Carnavales.

Al parecer una vez al mes había un pequeño carnaval en un condado cercano, bastante atrayente por su manera y Harry en su papel de _turista_ siquiera lo pensó al igual que sus compañeros.

El condado hacía su magia revolverse al igual que su sangre, era una fiera necesidad de  _algo_  que no sabía pero al parecer tanto Clem como Julius entendían muy bien lo que querían.

Estuvieron allí otro mes más apreciando la comunidad y sus alrededores mientras Harry esperó un nuevo carnaval hasta que lo entendió.

Él no podía ser afectado por  _algo_  que no había probado y Harry había aprendido con Voldemort cómo luchar incluso por aquello que deseas en un momento, sobre todo en primer año: Impulsos sexuales.

Harry conocía sólo a dos criaturas mágicas que poseían tal magnitud en sus poderes: Íncubos y Súcubos, su misión acababa de catalogarse Alfa por culpa de la magnitud y sabía que no podía hacerle pie él solo considerando ya perdidos a sus compañeros, en un intento de huida tras encontrar el castillo que habitaban quedó en fuego cruzado tomándolo como rehén.

—Un mago al que no le afectamos.

Fue un duro trabajo de un mes entre lo que su cuerpo anhelaba y lo que su mente realmente quería, una lucha que lo llevó al borde de un abismo del deseo irracional, la lujuria y luego la aceptación. Íncubos, descubrió aquellos días, eran tan obstinados como decían los libros.

Los súcubos eran más volátiles mientras que ellos poseían una innata atracción por lo que no cedía, y tras el mes trascurrido de una tortura real Harry pudo ganar la razón de ellos.

—No estoy diciendo que no cacen, es como pedirle a un vampiro que deje de beber sangre —dijo entre gimoteos esa noche de luna llena, esta vez su captor se veía aún más atractivo a sus ojos, poseía unos inhumanos orbes blancos sin llegar a confundirse con el glóbulo ocular —, pero también debes comprender que el estatuto secreto es para que todos nosotros podamos seguir viviendo. Desde que su anterior líder murió cazan por egoísmo y en cantidades exorbitantes. Los muggles ya se han alarmado y eso significa que pronto pueden ser descubiertos. Un fuego armado con ellos es como pedirle a una botella que capture el mar.

La persona ante él era el nuevo líder, tenía 400 años y su padre fue asesinado a traición. Siendo siempre oprimido Harry sabía lo que se sentía por fin ser libre, pero esta no era la forma, nunca lo era.

—¿No te importa que asesinemos?

—Por supuesto que sí, pero también sé que sus leyes difieren de las mías, aunque también ustedes pueden mantener esclavos de esa índole, por lo menos estoy seguro que yo no me negaría si me lo hubiesen pedido de otra forma —y por pedir él decía embaucar, secuestrar y asesinar.

Tristan, que era como se llamaba el susodicho, lo miró largamente, acariciando cada parte desnuda de él, incitándolo a ceder, con sus manos de seda, apariencia de seductora y una voz encantadora.

No le era fácil.

Sus caderas se sacudían de vez en cuando y su respiración se alteraba según la profundidad de los agasajos; Sudoroso, desordenado... Harry hace mucho tiempo dejó de sentir vergüenza por estar desnudo o gemir como desquiciado, se había encontrado imitando varias veces las voces bajas y sensuales, los ojos a medio cerrar y se movía suavemente tratando de hipnotizar tal y como el íncubo frente de él lo hacía.

Se encontró febril y completamente perverso.

—Eres uno mago entre millones, Harry Potter.

Días pasaron sin una visita mas que la de otro íncubo para darle comida, ya no lo tocaban de ninguna manera, evitaba mirarlo como si tuviera tiña y recuperó parte de su ropa.

 _Días_  pasaron hasta que volvió a aparecer el líder en toda su gloria:

—Un tratado entre magos y mi Clan, Harry Potter, pero sólo tengo una condición —le había susurrado ya encima de él sonriendo con sus labios cerezas y apariencia avasalladora —, tú serás mi embajador.

Harry sabía que había una encrucijada allí, pero lo distraía con esos movimientos sinuosos y ojos que realmente decían que debía ceder.

—Quiero días de gracia.

—Uno.

—No es lo que deseo, pero supongo que para ti debe haber sido horrible que me resistiera. Tu encanto y perseverancia me dejan sin aliento.

—... Espero dejarte sin muchas cosas cuando termine contigo.

Un embajador íncubo estaba ligado por sangre y sexo, como la mayoría de sus rituales y magia, debía haber contacto físico para promulgar un tratado... Por lo menos Harry seguiría con vida cuando terminara.

Casi agonizando el tercer mes Harry perdió su virginidad y cualquier vestigio de inocencia en un ritual interminable de tres días. Había hecho todo lo posible que pudiera hacer con su cuerpo, aprendido lo más perverso de ese mundo otorgando lo único que podía darle a ese clan: Un tratado, su protección y su propia virginidad, por lo que pudo ver su virginidad realmente era importante en términos de su especie.

Hasta ahora no tenía cómo arrepentirse.

—Bien, bien, a trabajar —caliente como ya se encontraba pensó que quizás antes de partir podría darse una vuelta por un bar muggle y hacerse pasar por turista, hace mucho tiempo dejó de tener ése tipo de pudor.


	2. Experimentado como todo Inefable

A los veintiún años Harry pensó que lo había visto todo, o podía imaginarse todo, su vida como Inefable le traía algo que nunca pensó que sentiría nuevamente: Aventura.

En cada misión se probaba a sí mismo, conocía nuevas personas, criaturas, hechos y se fijaban nuevas batallas. Harry sabía que no siempre podría obtener paz en todas las comunidades y que siempre habrían bajas que ocurrirían ante sus ojos, pero él ya había atravesado una guerra, por lo menos esta vez todos sus compañeros morían (incluso él) sabiendo que lo hicieron por gusto, por algo que les apasionaba hacer y no por un error o batalla a la cual nunca quisieron ingresar.

Por eso, esa tarde cuando su Jefe le dijo que había sido promovido a Embajador —uno de los rangos más altos que podían conseguir sin ser Jefe de División— lo dejó perplejo.

A él nunca le importó siquiera cuánto ganaba, cosa que causaba risa entre sus amigos y compañeros alegando que incluso él lo haría gratis, pero era uno de los mejores pagados y ahora había sido promovido.

—No quiero —había dicho esa misma tarde en la entrega de su nueva oficina y fiesta mirando a todos sorprendido mientras se reían de él. Generalmente se encontraría con amigos celosos, pero aquí no eran idiotas.

Sí, ascender te daba una mejor oficina.

Sí, subir de puesto subía también tu pago a final de mes.

Sí, tener un escalón más por sobre tus compañeros te daba más privilegios de información.

Sí, no había nada como saber que eres tan bueno en tu trabajo que te ascienden (sólo había tres Embajadores más y todos de distintos Departamentos) pero era por eso mismo que nadie quería serlo: Era un trabajo en el cual tu día poseía 40 horas, y te pedían 'prestado' de todos lados.

¡Harry amaba estar en campo! No encerrado en una puta oficina llenando informes y quién sabe qué cosa.

—Si no aceptas te despediré.

Harry amaba su trabajo, demasiado siquiera para dejarlo ir. Quería ser Inefable hasta que le salieran canas y ponerse viejo… Aceptó de mala gana.

Había personas envidiosas dentro de su fiesta de ascenso, pero no lo eran lo suficiente como para joderle aún más la tarde.

—Felicidades, Potter, estoy seguro que tus padres estarían orgullosos.

Esa misma noche él lo confirmó.

Había arreglado Grimmauld Place número 12. Realmente no necesitaba más casa de las que ya tenía. Resultó que su padre —pese a que sus compañeros e incluso Malfoy no se lo habían dicho— era Sangre Pura, su fondo fiduciario solo era parte de lo que tenían y si bien no eran tan ricos como los Malfoy, ahora juntando la herencia de Sirius siquiera tendría que trabajar por cien vidas antes de considerar pensar en ejercer, pero él no era una persona que se sentaba a languidecer sin hacer nada.

Harry subió las escaleras agotado, había sido una celebración que tomó todo el día otorgado por su Jefe (ahora podría llamarlo por su nombre, cosa que realmente lo descolocó); Llegó sin complicaciones al cuarto piso en donde se dirigió a la habitación —o ex habitación— de Regulus Black.

Había sido limpiada y organizada a su gusto, con suaves colores para descansar la vista y le otorgaran algo de paz. Sus escobas estaban en un rincón, se había comprado una Niimbus 2000 simplemente por nostalgia y después se dio cuenta que comenzó a coleccionar todo tipo de escobas de distintos lugares, pensó que al final sí le había dado algo de extravagancia por ser jodidamente rico: Desarrolló un gusto insano de coleccionistas por escobas.

Harry había volado en cada una de ellas para saber lo que se sentían, y si bien las antiguas realmente eran incómodas y lo hacían sentirse... Violado, nada era comparado con su Stella 18.

Ondeó su varita en un cajón que parecía ordinario, pero contenía las únicas tres cosas que lo hacían sentirse desde invencible hasta miserable, más miserable que la primera.

Tomó la pequeña piedra y la hizo girar, y poco a poco las siluetas se fueron dibujando hasta que fueron nítidas.

—¡Harry, eso es maravilloso! —exclamaba su madre tras decirle en cortas palabras lo sucedido.

—Es más trabajo.

—¡Pero hijo, eres fuerte! Me refiero a que eso ya lo sabíamos, pero comprende la magnitud de su ascenso, Harry, es realmente sorprendente que te lo dieran a esta edad.

—Sigo insistiendo en que eres demasiado lamebotas —cortó Sirius la diatriba de James —, cuando yo era Auror siempre me mandaban a hacino por...

—Idiota, nunca pudiste quedarte quieto. A Harry le gusta su trabajo y se divierte en él, no creo que podrías pedirle otra cosa —regaño Remus dándole una sonrisa a Harry —, estamos orgullosos de ti.

—¡Orgullosísimos! ¡Se lo diré a Frank, se lo tiraré en la jodida cara! ¡Soy el padre más jodidamente feliz que puede haber!.

—Estamos tan contentos.

Los ojos le ardieron y su pecho se oprimió, allí estaban las personas más importantes para él desde siempre. Su padre alardeando de él como un animal mientras Sirius le decía guarradas y Remus intentaba centrar su atención en él nuevamente o sencillamente que dejaran de pelear. Su madre llanamente se le quedó mirando, conocedora de lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Daría todo lo que tuviera en ese momento para traerlos con él y pudiera abrazarlos.

Cuando se enteró de la magnitud de las Reliquias una vez derrotado Voldemort pensó que era necesario ocultarlas, pero no revelar su ubicación a nadie, siquiera a sus amigos.

Les había dicho que había tirado la piedra en el bosque cuando la había ocultado entre sus ropas mientras que la varita no la había sepultado con Dumbledore, pero sí había hecho una réplica con un núcleo mágico propio.

Solo hizo falta tres semanas cuando la tumba del profesor había sido asaltada para conseguirla llevándose la réplica con él, Harry vio el hecho con tristeza, realmente quería confiar en su mundo pero los conocía demasiado bien.

La varita nunca le llamó la atención, él estaba más que feliz con la suya, pero la piedra había sido su perdición. Hablar con sus padres pasó a ser diario y comenzó a desgastarse por la depresión, se hizo el juramento de hablar como máximo una vez a la semana con ellos y sólo era permitido hacerlo más de una vez si sucedía algo importante como esto.

—Hijo, piensa en esto como un nuevo reto, ahora podrás investigar la magnitud de estos objetos.

Harry asintió en letanía pero se unió a sus padres y padrinos en una lucha verbal hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cansado como para dormirse. Deslizó la piedra en el cajón poniéndole todo tipo de barreras que conocía, se recostó con premura y dejó el sueño llevarlo a la inconciencia.

Diciembre llegó y con ello su entrada justa al 25. Había trabajado laboriosamente en el tratado, apenas se había cambiado de ropa en Grimmauld con Luna y se habían encaminado a la Madriguera llegando con una sonrisa radiante y la sorpresa de su presencia.

Estaba demás decir que tanto Molly como su prole y amigos estaban encantados con su llegada. Xenophilus miró a su hija con orgullo y la abrazo estrechamente antes de agradecerle a Harry por haberla cuidado, Harry solo asintió vagamente antes de sentarse en los recién creados puestos y Luna comenzó a parlotear de todos los seres que había conocido, Hermione como siempre la regañó pero él no decía nada.

Esas cosas no eran ni la mitad de lo que realmente habían visto.

—¡A que no saben! —chilló la rubia con impaciencia mientras miraba burlona a Harry—, por supuesto que no saben, él no les ha dicho nada.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Luna... —masculló como advertencia.

—¿Te conseguiste novia?

—¿Novio?

—¿Perro?

—¿Gato?

—¿Te gusta el sexo con rol? —Harry sencillamente sonrió, no sabían cuánto le gustaba.

—¡George, Ronald, William, Charles! ¡¿Qué clase de hombres he educado por el amor de Merlín? Ginny deja de reírte no es gracioso —regañaba Molly golpeando a sus hijos con la espátula mientras apuntaba el dedo a Gin.

—¡No!

—¿Entonces qué es? —preguntaba calma Hermione.

—¡Ascendieron a Harry!

—¡¿Ascendieron? —y la mayoría de las personas en la mesa, lideradas por los Weasley y un montón de amigos como Neville quien dejó caer su cuchara, Andrómeda y Teddy quien estaba a su lado balbuceando algo que no lograba aún escuchar lo miraron.

—¿Es cierto Harry querido? —dijo la señora Weasley con un rostro realmente emocionado.

—Hace un mes.

—¡Un mes!

—No les dijo porque no quería que lo supieran. Cuando el jefe llegó Harry dijo que no lo quería y él dijo "O lo tomas o te despido, Potter".

—¡Harry! No puedes renegar de tus logros.

—¡Oh, Harry, eso es maravilloso!

—¿A qué te ascendieron, compañero?

—Clasificado —respondieron ambos Inefables antes de largarse a reír.

—Esa mierda apesta —masculló su amigo —, ¡Madre! ¿Por qué le sirves más a Harry! Él no come tanto.

—¡Oh, cállate, Ron! ¡Lo ascendieron! Tiene que comer mejor para que no se debilite. Come Harry querido, come —y en el plato del ex-Gryffindor se apilaron trozos de carne y verduras formando una montaña.

Bill, a su lado, se largó a reír negando con su cabeza cuando su madre le iba a servir.

—Algo que me dice que esta vez juraré de Infiltrado —el moreno se rió a su costado y cuando Molly se distrajo hablando con Fleur sobre su nuevo nieto Bill le quitó algunas presas colocándolas en su plato así como las papas y parte grande de su ensalada —, come soldado antes de que Ave 1 llegue al nido —volvió a carcajearse antes de comenzar a comer, era lindo estar con la familia.

Harry llego a las 10:00 AM según su horario, aunque en Londres oficialmente eran las 09:00.

Considerando que dormía entre nueve a diez horas llegar a esa hora era Madrugada en la oficina, o por lo menos en su sección.

Cada departamento y título poseía distinto horario y por ende nunca estaba vacío, lo bueno es que tenía dos horas y media para almorzar y consideraban las pequeñas siestas como algo natural. Frente él apareció la puerta con una placa, su nombre incrustado en ella sinuoso.

* * *

Embajador

Comandante  
Er. Luctator 0  
Harry J. Potter

* * *

Melancolía. Siendo honesto luchó por conseguir ese número. Como toda organización poseían un distintivo por misiones, cuando ingresó pasó a ser el último número (94), y a medida que las misiones se fueron completando, la dificultad y el entrenamiento que se hacía todos los meses uno podía ascender y bajar según su condición.

Alethea era la Embajadora de Auctor, tenía treinta años y es sangre pura, ella en su ranking estaba en el número 7, recientemente bajó debido a su embarazo que la dejó inactiva por varios meses.

El cero en Harry provocaba un regocijo, no había nadie en ese departamento más fuerte que él, y si bien sabía que probablemente en otros sí, Harry nunca pensó que le gustara ser un jodido  _cero_.

Cuando ingresó vio su cafetera —esa que se trajo de la otra oficina—, tenía dibujos hechos por sus amigos, algunos sticker por parte de muggleborn amigos que gustaban de pegarlos en las oficinas, así también algunas palabras como "el gran jefe" que era el apodo que se había ganado, mas que nada porque lo detestaba que por otra cosa.

Con tiempo decidió darse la gana de hacer el café de forma manual, aplastó el mismo los granos mientras pensaba en cómo carajos conseguir resultados de las Reliquias, sabía que ellas harían algo en él —no por nada se decía que quien las poseía sería el Maestro de la Muerte—, pero aún estaba algo temeroso de ello.

Cuando la fragancia fuerte de los granos recién hechos llegó a él se permitió languidecer por un momento en la silla de cuero que le habían comprado con la oficina. Miró en su escritorio las fotos de su ahijado, amigos y compañeros. Había un marco hecho de corales —regalo de Luna— que contenía un dibujo grande hecho por Teddy para él; Sonrió a todas las fotos, sobre todo las pocas que tenía él con sus padres cuando niño o las de Sirius en su casa.

—Jefe, la sala C04 está disponible como pidió. Puede ingresar en cualquier momento —Lou era una Inefable que acababa de ingresar, había escogido ser Auctor y como toda Ravenclaw se la pasaba de teoría, explosión, acierto, y esas cosas; Ahora lucía un poco cansada y todos sabían que se había encerrado allí durante 15 horas seguidas tratando de demostrar algo que él realmente no quería saber.

—Gracias, Lou. Vete a dormir un rato, estoy seguro que a tus padres les gustará saber que estás viva esta noche —ella sonrió culpable y asintió.

Con su café en mano y las reliquias ocultas entre sus ropas caminó a esa sala para no salir de allí hasta veinte horas después.

Siendo honesto, poco tenía de admirable las propiedades de los objetos por sí solos, el hilo con el cual estaba hecho su capa y cómo se entrelazaban los encantos entre ellos era un ritual realmente esclarecedor. No estaba seguro siquiera de poder hacer otra considerando que el Pown era una bestia oriental que estaba en vías de extinción y los pocos que quedaban se habían ocultado muy bien.

En cambio los hechizos y encantamientos eran un ritual celta bastante tétrico y supuso que no podría ser obra más que de un grupo de Nigromantes. Estaba fascinado pero no por ello realmente sorprendido de la cantidad de sangre que utilizada allí, un escalofrío subió por su columna.

—Locos, todos ellos —Harry había aprendido en su trabajo que mago oscuro no era sinónimo de crueldad en masa. Slytherin, si bien tenía un repudio por los muggleborn, nunca había alzado su varita en contra de ellos a menos que se defendiera y él era un reconocido señor Oscuro, aquello lo sorprendió mucho.

Volviendo a su investigación, la piedra era la que más causaba su curiosidad, tenía runas celtas grabadas en ella de color plateado, estaba seguro que no había sido tallada con cincel como muchos creían, sino algo más fino para que la magia aún siguiera allí.

Era sin duda alarmante lo que una pequeña roca podía hacer, sobre todo por su material, un mineral que desde siempre ha sido conductor de cualquier tipo de ritual para traer temporalmente a la vida a personas, y no le sorprendía después de todo un solo fragmento de esa pequeña ropa podía fácilmente solventar tres rituales.

La roca era una mina de oro.

Su núcleo mágico era lo que lo alarmaba, las tres tenían el mismo: Un mago oscuro.

Las tres deben haberse hecho en las tres fases de la luna, y muy por sobretodo, quien se sacrificaba obviamente había hecho un ritual de algún modo, su cuerpo, magia y sangre estaban allí destilando en esas prendas.

Estaba parte de su cabello tejido en el forro interior de la capa dándole un patrón arcaico y  _horrible_ como dijo Ron una vez, pero era precisamente ese patrón quien encerraba el poder sobre su capa, mientras que la sangre había sido usada en su totalidad por el dador y una víctima inocente (en todos los aspectos).

Virgen.

Sin pensamiento alguno de maldad.

Un niño sea cual fuese su sexo prestaría su cuerpo tal como lo hacía el mago Oscuro con el cual tenían que poseer un lazo. Era retorcido.

Por separadas las Reliquias eran simples objetos fantásticos, pero juntas... Cada vez que las colocaba en cierto rango comenzaban a emanar magia, sintiéndose las unas a las otras.

Cuando él las tocaba piel sobre el objeto sentía el impulso recorriendo reconociéndolo, siempre lo había sentido cuando las tomaba por separado, nunca juntas, pero las tres de ellas de manera independiente las reconocía.

¿Qué tipo de ritual sería tener las tres juntas?

—Que Merlín me ampare —escribió una carta, siempre lo hacían cuando trabajaban con algo peligroso y la resguardó lo más que podía en la sala, una carta de despedida. Estuvo escribiéndola por horas con cada palabra para sus amigos e instrucciones en caso de su posible deceso, aquello era algo que no le gustaba hacer a Harry pero allí abajo nunca se sabía lo que podría suceder y tenía guardada cada una de las cartas cuando se iba a misiones peligrosas.

Muchas de ellas.

Eran las 26:38 según su reloj. Inspiró y se preparó para morir —lo cual le causaba risa, él nunca tenía temor en ese aspecto.

Se puso la capa primero, acomodándola sobre sus hombros sintiendo la añoranza volver a él, la satisfacción llegó de inmediato y lo anotó mentalmente si este loco experimento funcionara.

Luego cogió la piedra en su mano izquierda, fuertemente ceñida, no podía evitarlo pero todo era un experimento y estuvo al tanto de las reacciones de su cuerpo; Su magia se revolvió acomodándose lentamente en un flujo constante y pasivo, su mente le decía que  _sabía_  cosas que nadie conocía pero su contraparte reconocía que no  _sabía_  ese conocimiento.

Miró la piedra que se veía más oscuras y las runas talladas en ella parecían deslumbrar, su mano se dirigió a la varita de saúco gimiendo cuando su magia se redirigió.

Completo, ilustrado, feliz, indestructible.

Todo lo que supo nunca sería capaz de ser, ahora lo hacía.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando volvió a abrir sus esmeradas llamativas no registraron ningún suceso.

—Extraño —murmuraba. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que tal vez  _nada_  tenía que suceder pero la inquietante sensación de que algo hacía falta le llegó.

¿Qué podría ser?

Miró la habitación, había un espejo allí y se vio allí mismo una cabeza flotante, no había nada anormal en sus facciones físicas, mas sus ojos poseían un brillo más intenso del que estaba acostumbrado.

 _Maestro de la Muerte_...

—" _... Se ocultó bajo su capa para escapar de la muerte"_  —recitó para sí mismo el cuento en su mente, al mismo tiempo que observaba el libro ubicado sobre la mesa. Lentamente se cubrió la cabeza con la capa, el manto cayó ante sus ojos pudiendo ver el exterior como si solo se tratara de un velo, vio las líneas internas brillar un poco y la piedra se sintió caliente en su mano y su varita cimbreante en la otra — _"... Y giró tres veces la piedra sobre su mano..."_ —pensó, siguiendo los pasos coordinadamente —" _... Sólo era necesario agitar su varita..."_  —y la luz explotó.

Harry volvió a despertarse quién sabe por cuanto tiempo, aturdido y agotado. No se sentía extraño, sencillamente adormilado.

Miró el reloj: 31:03... No sabía si todavía de su Domingo-Lunes o su Lunes-Martes, incluso de la misma semana.

La habitación estaba destruida al completo —situaciones en la cual te acostumbras teniendo un trabajo como el suyo—. Se quitó la capa sin siquiera pensarlo y comenzó a acomodar lo más que podía agitando la varita de saúco para hacerlo, su magia se sentía natural allí.

Después de lo que sería media hora quitó la carta de la caja y comenzó a caminar a la salida con sus objetos resguardados, no se topó a nadie hasta llegar a su despacho donde Luna se giró con una sonrisa al mirarlo antes de quitar el gesto, la vio removerse inquieta antes de realmente observarlo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó directa Luna.

—¿Por qué?

—Te sientes diferente... Y tus ojos se ven innaturalmente verdes si es que eso es un nuevo color no sabría como llamarlo —con una floritura Luna puso un espejo delante de él y Harry pudo apreciar el cambio que antes pasó desapercibido pensando que era sólo por utilizar los objetos.

—Coño...

—¿Harry?

—Un experimento, no pensé que quedaría así. ¿Qué más sientes? —alejando el cansancio de su cuerpo Harry se sentó sacando un pergamino, pluma y tinta pidiéndole cualquier tipo de  _cosa_  que sintiera ella.

—Bueno, evidentemente tus ojos son más verdes... Te ves cansado pero no ojeroso, estructuralmente por vista te ves igual a menos que te haya cambiado algo que no puedo ver ahora. Tu magia se siente más presente y tu aura más quieta, es casi como si nada de lo que te dijera te sorprendiera.

Harry anotó eso y más abajo lo que él había visto anterior a su desmayo, gimió descontento, algunos de esos sentimientos o cualidades las había sentido en posesión de las Reliquias pero ahora no las llevaba puestas, tal vez si se alejaba un poco de ellas pudiera variar.

Abrió un cajón y las tiró allí sin siquiera ordenarlas antes de colocarle tantas barreras que nadie siquiera pensaría en ojearlo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó preocupado.

—Igual.

—Sígueme.

A hechos poco naturales, medidas inesperadas. Caminó rápido hasta la zona de aparición, sin siquiera incomodarse empujando magos y brujas en su camino al centro del atrio, allí llevo a Luna a Gales, la vio marearse un poco y volvió a observarla:

—¿Y ahora?

—Mareada...

—¿Cómo me sientes?

—Igual que antes. ¿Harry, qué sucede? Por lo que sospecho esto no debería estar sucediéndote.

Gimió asintiendo antes de volver a tomarla y aparecerse en el Ministerio, bajaron a su sección a pasos presurosos, la puerta fue hechizada con otro montón de salas que Luna reconocía en su mayoría mirando alarmada a Harry.

—¿Harry?

—Nunca dejé las Reliquias de la Muerte de lado por temor a que alguien las ocupara para mal, las guardé cerca de mí para poder cuidarlas y cuando pude acceder como Inefable esperaba una de las salas como Investigador pero hasta ahora tras hablar con mi madre me recordó que era momento de hacerlo.

» Hace unas horas ingresé y seguí una serie de procesos hasta que me desmayé, volví me viste y aquí estamos...

Luna guardó silencio por unos momentos.

—No sé si regañarte, felicitarte o algo... ¿Las habías ocupado antes juntas?

—Nunca. La capa siempre la he tenido pero cuando fui tras Voldemort sólo poseía la piedra, y cuando luché con él en el comedor agarré la varita al final. La piedra la escondí entre mis prendas pero no la toqué de manera directa como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—¿Los síntomas?

—Son casi los mismos que tenía cuando las estaba usando.

—¿Por qué te desmayaste?

—Las use en su totalidad.

—¿En su totalidad?

—La piedra hay que girarla tres veces para hacer que funcione, la capa tiene que cubrirme entero y la varita ser capaz de lanzar un hechizo, cuando lo hice una luz segadora hizo presencia y luego estaba en el piso.

—Necesitas ver un Medimago —cortó circunspecta.

Los Medimagos que trataban a los Inefables estaban disponibles a cualquier hora, no cualquiera podía ser un Medimago de Inefables, y si bien incluso podían tener un departamento de ellos en especialización, traía más problemas que bendiciones. Generalmente los Sanadores eran Inefables que decidieron darse de baja pero no alejarse mucho del Departamento, una buena cosa era que allí les enseñaban de todo y uno escogía su especialización, era casi como asistir a una escuela pero superior.

—Vamos con el sanador Vinnie —agitando su varita Harry salió de su oficina no sin antes sellar la puerta viajaron por red flú en el atrio a San Mungo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho antes que el Sanador los viera.

—Señor Potter, señorita Lovegood... Espero que no me vengan con problemas personales —dijo haciendo referencia a la sexualidad. Harry sonrió por ello, por lo que sabía Enoch en una incursión se había encontrado con un íncubo muy entusiasta y había tenido problemas para levantarse, sentarse e incluso ir al baño.

—Oh, no. ¿Tienes mi última ficha? —indagaba sentándose en la camilla. Repudiaba San Mungo o estar enfermo, pero reconocía que mientras más rápido se hiciera las pruebas mejor, dejó de rezongar  _mucho_  por ello a rezongar de manera tolerante.

—Sí.

—Necesito que me hagas una revisión general de todo y compararlo con el anterior, lo necesito de forma urgente —y por urgente se entendía de ahora.

Los Medimagos y Sanadores nunca ponían peros en eso cuando se trataba de un Inefable, sus misiones eran clasificadas y cualquier retraso podría gestar algo inconcebible al mundo. MM. Vinnie* asintió, Luna se alejó lo necesario y pronto Harry comenzó a brillar y él a anotar rápidamente; Muestras de sangre fueron sacadas, su núcleo mágico probado e incluso su vista ante la inquietud del Sanador.

—Volveré lo más rápido posible —cuatro horas después y Harry se removía inquieto, algo que ha tomado demasiado tiempo significaba problemas.

Cuando la puerta se agitó a sus espaldas Vinnie entró completamente lúcido y exaltado.

—No sé qué fue lo que hiciste Potter, pero técnicamente esto no es posible clasificándote como criatura viva.

—Tienes el nivel correcto de glóbulos rojos y blancos, las mismas cicatrices. Tu núcleo mágico está más abierto pero lo esperaba ya que se desarrolla hasta los treinta.

» Su peso corporal es sólo 300 gramos más pesado que la vez anterior, tienes una leve deficiencia de Calcio que has tenido siempre, tu cuerpo es anatómicamente masculino pero... Tus células no crecen.

Los cabellos cayeron en su frente chocando con el escritorio, un suave golpe resonó en el consultorio.

—¿Qué significa eso? —la pregunta de Luna era sólo para corroborar lo que los tres sabían:

—Sus células se reproducen sin ningún problema, pero nacen igual de jóvenes que antes, las más viejas deben o envejecer o desaparecer... Eso no está sucediendo, es como si se hubieran pausado. Hacen todo el proceso adecuado pero no envejecen, están estancadas.

Harry, sin ningún tipo de miramiento lanzó un leve  _Diffindo_  sobre su muñeca y la sangre salió y salió. Se sintió mareado por unos segundos pero nada más...

—No se cierra.

Vinnie curó el corte mirándolo una vez más, generalmente la herida dejaría por lo menos cicatriz cuando estaba expuesta durante mucho tiempo, o la piel estaría en un tono claro y rojizo pero no era así.

—Siempre has tenido curación rápida pero esto supera lo de antes. No es como una curación instantánea como los vampiros pero cuando se cura no deja marca. ¿Un poco de agua?

—Por favor.

—Con la cantidad que te saqué más la que botaste deberías estar desmayado.

—Tolero la pérdida de sangre.

—Potter...

—Todas mis otras funciones motoras marchan bien —preguntó alicaído.

—No debería fallar nada, en el caso que lo hiciera debes venir de inmediato conmigo.

—Necesito los informes, debo avisar esto al Jefe del Departamento, así como mi experimento.

El proceso se hizo en silencio, Harry no lo podía creer.

¿Esto era lo que sucedía con los Maestros de la Muerte?

Supuso que no hubo otro considerando que las Reliquias estaban esparcidas, se rió casi en un susurro:

—Por lo menos ahora nadie las utilizará para mal —Luna no dijo nada.

La noticia no cayó bien a Magnus, jefe del Departamento de Misterios. Harry pudo apreciar la envidia, frustración y ambición por las posesiones más anheladas mágicamente, pero cuando se las pidió Harry mintió como siempre lo hacía:

—Desaparecieron cuando ocupé las tres. Cuando desperté ya no estaban. ¿Qué sucederá conmigo?

Eso era lo que más le preocupaba, bien podría volverse un conejillo de Indias —cosa que no dejaría—, le quitarían el trabajo o algo peor... Potter sencillamente miró.

—Dos semanas de vacaciones, cuando vuelvas el Departamento comunicará la decisión, Potter... Agradece que no tengamos que informar  _todo_  al Ministerio.

Y realmente lo hacía.

Las dos semanas pasaron lentas y tediosas, mientras que no había vuelto a tocar las Reliquias por mucho que deseara hablar con su madre. Aquella noche cuando llegó a su casa se miró largamente en el espejo y fue cuando lo vio, un gran tatuaje —no sabía cómo declararlo de lo contrario— con la señal de las reliquias. Un triángulo, un círculo y una delgada línea teñida de ébano que con runas grabadas en cada dibujo... Se sentía nuevamente un anormal.

Luna lo pasaba a ver todos los días, se había acostumbrado a vivir 40 horas diarias y ahora se encontraba sin nada que hacer a las 04:00 AM horario de Londres, y follar realmente no le estaba solucionando la vida.

Sus ojos habían bajado de intensidad en su verde, pero seguían siendo demasiado llamativos, a Harry con tal que no le salieran orejas, alas, colas, uñas extra largas o cualquier mierda más estaba feliz, pero se descubrió así mismo mirándose en el espejo varias veces al día.

—Así me veré cuando tenga cien, mil, tres centurias, ocho milenios... —a sus ojos él nunca había sido tan horrible.

Fue en la tercera semana de Enero cuando le dieron la respuesta.

Nervioso como nunca lo había estado se sentó enfrente de las cinco cabezas que dirigían el Departamento, el Medimago Vinnie estaba allí siendo alentador como lo conocía, un hombre de cuarenta años que había trabajado con ellos durante quince.

—Tu situación no es la habitual.

—Sin duda que las Reliquias estuvieran siempre en tu posesión es algo que no esperábamos, pero conociéndote como lo hago sé por qué lo hiciste, Harry... No encuentro mejor persona que tú para tenerlas.

—Siendo honesto, es agridulce saber que desaparecieron —la miraba inquisitiva de la señora Marmaduke no se hizo de esperar —, y si no fue así realmente votamos por no saberlo.

—Un Juramento de sangre, Harry, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Tú jurarás nunca ser un mal para la tierra y la humanidad mientras que nosotros juramos no decir nada de tu condición explícita o implícitamente. Juraremos proteger tu secreto a cambio de que tú no juegues a ser líder del mundo en cualquier aspecto posible.

Un juramento se hizo y Harry selló su destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *"MM." es una contracción para Medimago. Como "Dr." Para "Doctor".
> 
> *Grimmauld Place: -http://i55.tinypic.com/azfhqb.png-


	3. El país de la pasión

Los años que siguieron a esos a Harry le parecieron eran estresante, ante sus ojos su familia envejecía —quizás no tan notoriamente considerando que recién tenía 24 y aún no alarmaba a alguien— pero él podía verlo porque lo buscaba en cada persona que conocía.

Ron asentó su voz finalmente y su cuerpo dejó de crecer, fornido como era le parecía muy atractivo de ver. Hermione por otra parte formó curvas y si bien su cabello seguía indomable ahora lo controlaba por la magnitud de su trabajo.

Sus jefes al comienzo lo miraban y dejaron de darle misiones importantes para medir su reacción, pero Harry nunca fue de quedarse quieto pero tampoco de ambicionar los puestos de otros como muchos pensaban que él era.

Por un año estuvo haciendo solamente papeleo hasta que llegó a sus manos una nueva misión en Escocia, pese a ser sencilla Harry agradeció salir tras el maldito escritorio o las salas de prueba, realmente estaba satisfecho.

Desde allí en más todo volvió a ser normal para él. Sus días, sus noches, sus salidas, las juntas, las misiones y las noches en su cama algunas frías, otras con un cuerpo caliente a su costado, Harry se maravilló de la vida que tenía, sobre todo reconociendo que si algo aún le enseñaban los íncubos era que el mundo tenía mucha gente para arrimarse solo a una, que cuando llegara el adecuado ellos lo sabrían.

Harry puso en marcha la misma ideología y nunca se sintió mejor románticamente.

No jugaba con sus parejas, siempre era atento y le gustaba salir con ellos, tampoco corría ante los pasos pero cuando llegaba la palabra "Te amo" y "Juntos por siempre" Harry manifestaba sus pensamientos con la mayor claridad y pasión que tenía.

Algunos se marchaban de su lecho, otros decidían quedarse hasta ver donde llegaba dándose por vencidos meses después.

Harry no sufría por abandono, realmente se maravilló de lo mucho que había cambiado, y pensó que probablemente de ser Auror había terminado casado —no que le viera lo malo, el matrimonio para el también era un logro que deseaba tener en algún momento— pero verle la otra cara era bastante atrayente.

Harry era un amante, y como tal su cuerpo y mente respondía a sus deseos.

Fue el 17 de Marzo del 2004 cuando una misión tocó su mesa:

—¿Infiltrado? ¿En Italia muggle? —murmuró sin comprender a Magnus.

—¿Has leído todo el memorándum? —le espetó enojado por la perdida de tiempo.

—No, llegó a mis manos cuando venía hacia acá a entregar este informe y me lo puse a leer —puso rostro culpable y no que funcionara mucho.

—Típico de ti.

—Soy una persona de costumbres, señor.

Magnus sencillamente suspiro.

—No es normal, en los últimos años nuestro homólogo en Italia ha estado investigando desde hace tiempo a la mafia Italiana Muggle, antes era solo por el funcionamiento pero hubo un golpe mágico recientemente en el Puerto de Génova, queda cerca entre Niza y Piombino... Resulta que cuando fueron a investigar se encontraron con irregularidades.

» Nuestro homólogo Italiano no puede hacerse cargo del trabajo porque al parecer el Ministerio es parte o posee un tratado que no pueden eludir, mandaron a los Obliviators para solucionar el problema e hicieron la vista gorda.

» Italia le pidió a Francia cooperación pero al estar cerca se vieron con el mismo problema... El embajador de allá no confía en Alemania desde que tienen guerrillas.

—Eso se oye terrible —mafias nunca había sido un buen tema considerando que ellos poseían las mismas y muchas veces intocables por culpa del tratado con el Ministro Muggle.

—¿Desde cuándo están allí?

—Según las investigaciones son 400 años aproximadamente, antes habían rencillas pero comenzó en su punto máximo desde allí. Tienen un sistema de familia y el puesto es heredado por sangre similar a muchas otras sociedades, pero quienes son participes de esta sociedad puede ser cualquiera que llame la atención.

—Conozco la base... Pero aún no veo el punto de esto...

—Al parecer el impulso no fue causado por un muggleborn o algún ser mágico entre ellos, sino que fue por ellos a causa de su tecnología, algo que funciona con magia para muggles.

Y allí lo comprendió, eso sí era peligroso.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Indefinido.

—Bien... Me prepararé.

Ese día Harry tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Estar de infiltrado requería paciencia y sigilo, se lo habían enseñado apenas había llegado pero reconocía el filtro por el cual pasó.

Infiltrarse entre muggles significaba que uno poseía el conocimiento necesario para poder vivir allí, la mayoría de sangre pura y mestizos quedaban fuera de esto y siendo honesto había pocos Muggleborn siendo Inefables.

El segundo filtro era sin lugar a dudas la cantidad de presión y fuerza en campo de batalla, allí se limitaba aún más los magos y brujas que podían acceder a la misión, pero Harry no estaba pensando en eso, sino en cómo solventarla.

Hasta ahora no había tenido nunca una misión de tiempo indefinido y sabía que esas poseían restricciones y regalos por decirlo de algún modo. La puerta de su oficina se cerró tras de sí y comenzó a leer nuevamente el memorándum no dejando ningún punto escapar de él, habían pasado dos horas cuando terminó de leerlo y pensó sobre ella unos minutos más.

—Tengo que ajustar detalles —esa semana prometía ser laboriosa.

Lo primero que Harry debía hacer era un historial muggle, se había infiltrado en la red muggle para conseguir un historial médico —poniendo accidentes también para justificar la mayoría de sus cicatrices— y también un historial académico, tenía que ser consciente con su capacidad deductiva y reconocía que colocarse en una Universidad no tan llamativa podría alterar el aspecto que deseaba tener.

Sería un estudiante Universitario de Oxford cursando su segundo año en la facultad de Lingüística, filología y fonética, había decidido congelar para tomarse un año sabático como alumno rebelde.

Después de ingresar a la base de datos —o mejor dicho, después de que el encargado en ello lo hiciera porque él no entendía en lo absoluto los putos números— tuvo que ir a confundir y hacer vida Universitaria.

Después de unas memorias implantadas a todos sus profesores y 'amigos' —lo que tomó un mes más— recién pudo comenzar a ajustar detalles.

Su destino era la Costa de Ligur, concretamente el puerto de Génova donde la actividad había sucedido pero algo lo descolocó, Génova era una gran ciudad, la afluencia de gente era constante y si bien las playas eran un atractivo idílico también sabía que podía dificultar la citación.

Sí él fuese mafioso nunca colocaría su sucursal más importante allí, pero tampoco se iría tan lejos considerando que como era puerto su mercancía llegaba en ese punto antes de ser distribuída… Debe ser una comunidad muy cercana allí para una rápida respuesta si algo sale mal pero lo suficientemente lejos como para tener tiempo para escapar. De quince a treinta kilómetros era su rango.

Su oficina se llenó de mapas, y si bien no entendía ni un carajo de Italiano comprendía los términos de medición. Harry perdió otro mes viendo cómo llegar, se dio cuenta que lo más sensato era apegarse a su realidad lo más posible, por ende sería un hijo de millonarios pero huérfano, quien después de tener una dura lucha con su educación y familia decidió darse un tiempo para él antes de terminar su carrera y comenzar a ejercer.

Óptima idea, de todas formas tendría que llegar, así que sacó pasajes por avión al Aeropuerto Cristóbal Colón, tenía una semana para finiquitar todo y avisar a su familia. Cuando sus maletas estuvieran hechas tendría que hacer todo a la manera muggle, ellos poseían ojos en todos lados.

Cerró Grimmauld Place, no le convenía tener su casa abierta porque sus amigos podrían ingresar y sabía muy bien lo que la curiosidad le hizo a un Gryffindor. Subió las salas dejando sólo acceso a sus elfos para que hicieran el aseo, tenían la orden —desde que se convirtió en Inefable— de no admitir a nadie dentro de su casa mientras estaba afuera, de no dejar a nadie tomar sus cosas, de no dar información sobre su paradero pero muy por sobre todo de su estado.

Su pequeña casa de elfos —sólo contaba con cuatro, dos hombres y dos mujeres para evitar... Disputas— comprendió de inmediato y él a cambio les explicó que sólo podían aparecerse frente a él cuando los llamara, y si se trataba de una emergencia familiar tenía que esperar a estar solo, de otra manera  _cosas malas_  sucederían.

—¿Amo Harry llegará pronto? —Pippy, una joven elfina que tenía estampado el escudo de los Potter en su uniforme siempre estaba insegura de qué hacer mientras él no andaba allí dando órdenes.

—No, Pippy, es una misión de tiempo indefinido, eso significa que no sé cuándo podré volver. Ustedes tienen que hacerse cargo de la casa, que no se junte el polvo y arreglar cualquier desperfecto. El monto de galeons para inconvenientes estará abierto, no se olviden de comprarse comida y atender mis otras propiedades. Cuando arriende un departamento los llamaré para que se hagan cargo de él mientras no estoy —no es que fuera flojo, pero a medida que fue hablando pronto comprendió que no podía dejar a sus elfos allí sin hacer nada más que limpiar.

Era amable con ellos, se lo debía a Dobby, pero el lazo tiraba cuando ellos no tenían a su amo para cumplir caprichos o hacerle las cosas, por ende siempre hacía un poco de desorden por ellos, él era después de todo una persona a quien obligaron a no existir, cubrir sus huellas incluso ahora como Inefable, así que cuando salía del baño siempre lo dejaba completamente desordenado, al igual que su dormitorio.

Los períodos más felices de sus criados era cuando poseía pareja y esa se encargaba de hacer el desmán en su casa, Harry rió ante los recuerdos.

—¿Pippy, Limby, Oro y Fompy pueden visitar al amo cuando no hay nadie? —Fompy era su elfo más inquieto, siempre andaba saltando a su alrededor en busca de cosas que hacer o órdenes, por ende no le sorprendía que preguntara pese a la mirada horrorizada de los otros.

—Fompy no debería preguntarle eso a amo Harry —chilló Limby.

—No se preocupen. Ya saben que pueden siempre y cuando esté solo —recalcó por última vez —, me iré a despedir de los Weasley, ustedes bajen mis maletas y todo lo que voy a llevar para el viaje, llamé a un taxi así que necesito todo cerca. Los papeles sobre mi mesa también los necesito, no los rompan.

—¡Sí, amo!

Con los Weasley no fue mejor. Molly estaba llorando en cuanto le dijo que tendría que estar alejado por mucho tiempo quejándose de no haberle dicho antes, pero él sabía que sólo la hubiera tenido en su casa entorpeciendo su trabajo.

—¡Oh, querido! ¿Escribirás? No puedes darme estos sustos a esta edad, ¿siquiera me puedes decir dónde vas?

—Harry... Sólo cuídate, trataré con ella —un abrazo por parte de Arthur y se fue a perseguir a Molly por las escaleras. George lo miró incómodo, desde la muerte de Fred tomaba muy mal estar alejado mucho tiempo de sus amigos y familia, comprendía que era su trabajo pero misiones sin tiempo eran peligrosas aunque no supieran cuáles.

—¿Escribirás tú esta vez? —preguntó incómodo.

—Sí, me encargaré esta vez de las cartas. Gracias a Merlín siempre que uno tiene misiones como estas el Jefe nos da ciertas regalías —le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y al parecer lo logró, George había cambiado mucho en estos años, tenía risa fácil aún pero aún hay cosas que no puede tolerar.

—¿Llevas mi kit de explorador?

—Siempre.

—Cuídate, Harry.

—Lo intentaré.

Ron estaba de turno y Hermione trabajando, no vivían allí pero pasaban tiempo considerable de la tarde en su casa, mando saludos a la familia y se marchó de Londres para quizás cuándo volver.

—Es hermoso —habló en voz alta cuando pisó suelo italiano. La gente, calles, casas, todo era distinto, atractivo y realmente le gustó jugar de turista ahora considerando que tenía permitido sacar fotos —, ¡esto será maravilloso!

— _¿Taxi, ragazzo?_ —no tenía ni puta idea de qué era  _ragazzo_  pero sí lo quera taxi, asintió y dio la dirección del Hotel en el cual se iba a hospedar hasta encontrar un punto para comenzar —...  _¿Vacanze?_ —le volvió a hablar el hombre que conducía y Harry frunció el ceño.

Rápidamente miró el diccionario Inglés-Italiano que había comprado antes de responder:

— _Mi dispiance, ho solo parlare inglese_ —dijo sin acento o mucha coherencia. Podía haber aprendido Italiano en dos meses con las clases que se dictan abajo, más unos cuantos hechizos y trampas pero realmente pensó que sería considerado de baja peligrosidad si aprendía sobre la marcha, además le gustaba cómo sonaba.

— _¿Solo inglese?_ —volvió a hablar. Buscó la palabra  _solo_  y respondió con una de las primeras palabras que había aprendido:

— _¡Giá!_ —el taxista se río e intentaron comunicarse nuevamente, era enriquecedor saber que no le quedaba de otra que comenzar a hablar y comprender a la fuerza el idioma, además él creía que era muy sensual.

El viaje demoró una hora con los atascos y lo lejos que quedaba su Hotel, pero cuando por fin pudo pisar el suelo ya pudo formar algunas palabras que el señor le había dicho de buena gente:

— _Mille grazie, signore_

— _Niente, bambino_ —tenía aspecto jocoso y a Harry le cayó bien.

Una habitación privada y comenzó a desempacar. Saco su libro en donde había comprimido sus planes para no atraer la atención y en otro lado un mapa de Génova que había comprado en el aeropuerto, ahora arreglaría los pormenores, mañana saldría a recorrer el lugar.

Lo primero que hizo fue familiarizarse con su entorno, no volvió a pagar un taxi o vehículo, sino que caminó tanto que le dolían los pies, pasó por santuarios, centros comerciales, museos, y cuánto lugar turístico pensó hasta llegar al almacén muy cerca del puerto en donde había ocurrido la explosión.

Para su buena suerte frente al almacén había un restorán pequeño que atendía una señora con sus hijas, ella entraba ya en los cincuenta años y su apariencia a Harry le recordaba a una de las amigas de tía Petunia pero con un aura más amable.

— _La specialità Della casa, signora_ —aún hablaba torpe pero lo compensó con una gran sonrisa.

— _¿Turista?_ —preguntó con una sonrisa, ya se había familiarizado con esa pregunta por lo cual contestó aún sin saber si estaba correcto:

— _Inglese._

—¡Oh! Mira tú, en mis años locos fui allá huyendo de casa —habló suavemente, su acento poseía una fuerte pronunciación de su idioma natal pero le podía comprender, no era perfecto pero era mejor.

—¿Enserio? ¡Vaya! Yo vine de aquí por mi año sabático, nunca he salido de Gran Bretaña y mis amigos me dijeron que era un hermoso lugar.

—Mucha cultura —agregó ella anotando algo en el papel —, tu pedido pronto.

— _Grazie._

Comió con gusto, tenía buena mano además de ser un plato para él ajeno.

No habían muchos clientes pero se veían que todos se conocían, cuando Harry estaba ya por partir le preguntó qué había sucedido con ese almacén, al parecer las autoridades aún no habían sacado nada del desastre y eso le llamaba la atención, sobre todo porque la gente no entraba ni salía.

—Oh, accidente de fábrica —dijo torpemente quitando la vista.

 _Ella sabe algo_.

¡Merlín estaba de su lado! Había estado dos semanas en Italia y comenzaba a enojarse de no encontrar una pista, y luego comprendió por qué obviamente pese a ser un establecimiento pequeño, con poca clientela ella aún podía vivir.

Las personas allí visualmente no tenían ningún cambio, pero Harry podía sentir cómo sus auras variaron para estar alertas.

 _Tenía_  que conseguir información y al parecer algunos mafiosos sí hablaban otros idiomas.

—Oh, qué mal —la señora volvió a hacer contacto visual y sin miramientos le leyó la mente.

 _La noche estaba calida al ser Mayo, poco a poco los grados comenzaban a subir dándole la bienvenida al verano y la mujer estaba en su casa que quedaba sobre el restorán._

 _Se había trenzado el cabello y tenía una respiración fuerte presumiblemente por un problema de pulmón o algo parecido. No sentía nada extraño hasta que los ruidos comenzaron a hacer y la señora se despertó sobresaltada ante el sonido de balas._

 _Le gritó algo a las hijas que él aún no podía comprender, se hizo una nota mental de guardar la memoria hasta que pudiera pulir su italiano y volver a verla, y en el intertanto ella con sus dos chicas habían mirado por la ventana en busca del motivo por el cual estaban despiertas._

—... _redada¡_  —había memorizado las palabras que le interesaban, como redada, homicidio, suicidio, magia, jefe, y las ciudades cercanas a Génova para reconocerlas en esas ocasiones, era una buena táctica aunque no comprendiera ni un carajo lo que estaban diciendo en su totalidad.

— _... ¡Llama al noveno, Alessia!_

— _¡Mamá...está?_

— _Arenzano...base... vacaciones..._

 _Inmediatamente después Harry vio el destello y cómo la magia se esparció para luego reducirse, para cuando la memoria avanzó el fuego ya estaba en lo alto._

— _¡Por Dios!_

Se retiró de inmediato y le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, señora. Ha estado muy rico.

—¿Dónde irás ahora? —obviamente quería saber sus pasos, y pensó por un momento, no le convenía ir de inmediato a Arenzano, y pensó que podría hacer ás investigación mientras miraba por alrededores.

—Ya he estado dos semanas aquí, creo que me iré a las costas, partiré por Lerici.

Ella le sonrió, pagó en lire* la suma. Caminó cansado pero feliz, obtuvo lo que quiso.

Si no hubiera sido una misión Harry se hubiera tomado más tiempo viajando por Italia, pero su estadía máxima era de dos semanas y recorría todo lo que podía. Su fuente básica de información siempre eran puertos, bares circundantes y grandes discos en las cuales con unos tragos algo de sexo y un Obliviate después solucionaban las cosas.

No es que su captor olvidara la noche que tuvieron, Harry nunca haría eso, sino que la conversación que tuvieron en el intertanto, además habían buenos chicos y chicas con las cuales repetir.

Junio 10 llegó y con él trajo el calor inicial del verano, Harry ganó un sutil bronceado que se le quitaría en cuanto no le diera sol, pero disfrutó de ir a la playa, nadar y sacar fotos, después de todo más de una vez se topó con mafiosos que lo vieron preguntando cosas que  _no debería_  preguntar, siendo extranjero y turista quitaba muchas sospechas.

Siendo ya 14 del mismo mes supo con certeza dónde estaba la base central, Arenzano era una pequeña comunidad —comparado con Génova—, pero a cinco kilómetros de allí había una gran mansión en un acantilado, la base de la familia Vongola —según sus investigaciones— la cual estaba dirigida por el noveno (que se llamaba Timoteo)

Según tenía entendido tenía setenta años y poseía un bastón con el cual iba a todos lados, le recordó vagamente a Lucius Malfoy.

Para ingresar a la mansión se escogía un sendero que estaba cerrado y con vigilancia —sublime, debía admitir. Si él no estaba buscando específicamente ese lugar no se habría dado cuenta—, pero Arenzano era una comunidad bastante  _feliz_  pese a lo que pensaba. Tenía una vida nocturna bastante encendida y si bien con regularidad podía ver a hombres de trajes salir y entrar, no le sorprendía en lo absoluto por cómo se reían.

Correspondía admitir que el antepasado de los Vongola tenía buen gusto. Pese a lo que él pensaba, no se hospedó en un departamento o residencia cerca del mar, sino que subió un poco y rentó en un condominio departamental, en el piso más alto que pudo conseguir.

La vista divina del mar lo golpeó. Caminó por el balcón y sintió el olor llegar, lo mareó por un segundo y pensó que pese a todo lo que había hecho en estos casi dos meses fuera de casa y su misión lo estaba pasando bien.

—Hora de desempacar —hablaba para sí, tenía la sensación de que había cámaras instaladas allí así que las aturdiría un poco e incluso si podía sacaría el resto —, es una buena cosa esto, ya que realmente arrendé este lugar por un mes —por contrario él admitió que esperaba ser más —mínimo tres meses— pero probaría este mes a ver si le gustaba, para asegurar la estadía el tipo le dijo que podía aceptar cambios no invasivos e incluso pintar unas paredes si era de su gusto, eso significaba que podía mover los muebles o incluso cambiarlos —según el contrato— aunque tenía que avisar para que alguien fuera a recoger lo que él no quería porque cuando se fuera se llevaría los muebles.

Pudo desechar tres cámaras y cinco micrófonos, los demás estaban demasiado rebuscados para que pudiera sacarlos por lo cual sólo los aturdió con un poco de magia y el sistema. Por suerte pudo sacar todos los que estaban en su habitación, pero no los de la sala, cocina o zonas más públicas.

Para cuando terminó la semana tenía una casa ideal y había recorrido con bastante tranquilidad la ciudad, pensó que ya era hora de obtener un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder conseguir información y camuflarse, y la sorpresa le llegó cuando solicitaban un mesero de medio tiempo siendo su horario de lunes a domingo.

Mejor aún.

— _Mi scusi_ —dijo ganado algo de valor —,  _io posso avere lavoro_ —agregó torpe y demasiado separado. El señor se le quedó mirando fijamente, dudando de él a cada paso:

— _¿Da dove vieni, ragazzo?_ —espetaba tirando el paño sobre la barra y comenzar a limpiar, había poca gente pero sabía que algunos estaban escuchando.

— _Londra, Inghilterra._

—¿Londres? ¿Y qué hace un chico lindo como tú en un lugar como este? —el sonrió sentándose enfrente del tipo, algo le decía que debía ganarse el permiso y sus instintos nunca fallaban.

—Oh, me tomé un año sabático. Estoy estudiando pero después de un tiempo decidí ser un poco rebelde así que congelé mi carrera y decidí viajar. Nunca antes había salido de Gran Bretaña por lo cual quise tomarme el tiempo. Estoy en Italia desde hace dos meses y pese a que me gusta ser turista también se me acaban los ahorros —su sonrisa era fácil y sus movimientos lentos, el señor lo miró unos segundos antes de tomar una botella y servirle una copa:

—Cuéntame más.

Fue una buena noche pese a todo, él sabía que los turistas no tenían  _peros_  a la hora de contar su vida a un desconocido, esencialmente porque era  _raro_  que lo encontraran nuevamente, así que comenzó con su carrera, sus amigos, su vida en un internado, los romances, sus padres, su edad... Todo.

Y poco a poco, Cicero (como se llamaba el dueño del local, fue cediendo); Él era un hombre de esfuerzo, su padre había dejado a su madre cuando estaba esperando, ella trabajó toda su vida por ser de clase baja y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para cargar cosas comenzó él.

A los dieciocho su madre murió en el sueño y él se quedó solo, era realmente trágico pero tras unas rencillas, la mala vida, la buena vida y cosas que él calificaba como  _mafia_ pero Cicero como "la vida" llegó a Arenzano. Con el poco dinero que le quedaba abrió un bar y un amigo lo ayudo —probablemente uno de la familia Vongola—, al poco tiempo comenzó a irle bien y comenzó a amar la comunidad, quedaban algo alejados de la zona central pero era realmente hermoso la vista de sus playas.

Eran ya las 03:00 AM cuando el alcohol recién comenzó a surtir efecto en él, ambos estaban contando anécdotas juveniles y él —aunque sin intensión— tuvo una adolescencia bastante rebelde.

—¿Y te escapaste?

—A media noche, tomé los caballos con mis amigos y nos fuimos a Londres. ¡Fue toda una travesía!

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Cicero lo miró fijamente en la noche.

—Está bien, ragazzo, te daré el trabajo. Ya sabes, lunes a domingo pero no es horario completo así que podrás salir a veces por la mañana, tarde o noche donde quieras... También trabajaremos en ese acento horrible que tienes. Mañana a las 12:00, no te olvides.

Con una gran sonrisa Harry asintió y salió por la puerta dando tumbos. Había bebido más de lo recomendable pero obtuvo lo que quiso.

Cuando llegó a su departamento se hecho a la cama y a dormir.

* * *

 **Julio 30, 2004, Arenzano-Génova, Italia.**

Harry río escandalosamente, lo cierto era que lo estaba pasando de puta madre, los italianos sí sabían cómo festejar.

Era la noche de su cumpleaños y en cuando Cicero lo supo declaró barra libre hasta las 02:00 AM, la gente que estaba metida allí vitorearon, Harry era una persona de broma fácil, con un gran sentido de compañerismo y muy diligente por lo cual después de las miradas feas o pequeñas rencillas se pudo a ganar a la gente que venía allí a celebrar, sobre todo con su apariencia de no rompo ni un plato.

De vez en cuando vendrían un grupo de cuatro con trajes negros al igual que corbatas, según su explicación a su pregunta "Todos trabajamos para la misma empresa", debido a eso los veía más con ropa normal por su estadía.

En estas pocas semanas había podido conocer a un montón de gente, partiendo por Cyrano (hijo de Cicero) quien estudiaba medicina y venía cada fin de semana a ver a su padre y ayudarle, no sabía qué había pasado con la madre de él pero fue sabio al no preguntar.

Uzeil era el otro mesero que trabajaba allí, si bien había mujeres en el grupo llevar a una chica allí era más un caos que solución, sobre todo con Enrico quien era un caza doncellas empedernido.

Siendo recién las once la bebida pasaba al igual que los chistes y regalos que le fueron llegando, si era honesto no esperaba mucho de ellos considerando el poco tiempo que llevaba, pero Luna siempre le decía que subestimaba el poder de su sonrisa y ojos —sobre todo que ahora estaban más brillantes—, por lo cual cuando Cicero le entregó su regalo diciendo que no podía abrirlo hasta media noche Harry se lo agradeció tanto.

—¡No me hagas decir mariconerías, bambino! —le chilló en inglés para después irse a lavar los vasos limpios, Harry sencillamente sonrió.

Para su suerte ese año su cumpleaños caía viernes y en el bar no rendía para ninguna persona, los cocineros —Primo y Spiro— cada tanto le traían un postre que se hizo favorito para él, se lo comía con regocijo y siempre alabando la mano de Mayo, la rechoncha señora que lo hacía que le recordaba a la señora Weasley.

—De nada, chico, ahora vuelve a tu fiesta o las bestias esas ingresarán aquí —con el tiempo Harry pudo seguir una conversación cuando le hablaban pausado y palabras que él ya conocía, y salió de la cocina cargando una nueva orden de platos yendo a la mesa de Zander, un chico que en cuanto lo vio "cayó enamorado" según su jefe.

—¡Oh bella mia! —le gritaba en cuanto lo veía —, cargar esas cosas tan pesadas con tus frágiles brazos —y exagerado.

El de cabellos oscuros se corría cuando aquellas manos errantes tocaban partes de su cuerpo no admitidas para personas sin su interés, no es que fuera cínico pero acostarse con Zander pese a que era atractivo produciría tenerlo en su departamento la mayoría de los días y siendo tan extremista como se había dado cuenta siquiera pensó en hacerlo.

Igual lo pensaría dos veces, una noche algo bebidos se le ocurrió tener sexo con Rhys y pese a ser un hombre de veintiocho y con buen cuerpo, ojos atractivos y definitivamente buen sexo sólo hizo falta unas noche para que el grupo se enterara por completo y las bromas no pararon hasta que Rhys se consiguió novia.

Al parecer ser el pasivo le afectó aún más, aunque Harry nunca les dijo eso a ellos, considerando que era mayor tal vez pensaron que sería al revés.

Harry prácticamente tiró los platos en la mesa y salió corriendo agitando sus cabellos en su frente, Zander realmente jugaba con su paciencia.

—¡YA VA, BESTIAS, SON LAS 02:00 Y VAN A TENER QUE COMPRAR SUS PROPIOS TRAGOS ANIMALES! —un coro de gemidos y su jefe comenzó a gritar que ningún trago quedaría gratis.

Al poco tiempo le trajeron una inmensa torta que estuvo más que encantado para repartir y pudo por fin abrir sus regalos, algunos más aptos que otros, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

Esa mañana se había despertado con nostalgia pensando que no podía pasar su cumpleaños siquiera con sus amigos, ahora realmente se sentía como en casa, sobre todo cuando Cicero lo abrazó por un rato y siguió trabajando.

—¡A trabajar, chico, que este día no te lo daré gratis!

Todos se rieron.

Reborn acababa de llegar a la base, el encargo había sido tedioso sobre todo porque los Chinos siempre ponían peros en los montos o la mercancía, después de darle al Noveno su informe pensó que sería una buena cosa ir a tomarse algo en el bar de Zeus, realmente uno muy fuerte le serviría ahora y quién sabía, tal vez alguno de sus compañeros quisiera hacerle el favor e irse con él a soltar estrés, a solo dos cuadras pudo escuchar el ruido ensordecedor, la risas y los tachos chocar, cuando pudo abrir la puerta vio cuán lleno estaba.

—¡ATRÁS BESTIAS, DEJAD LAS BOTELLAS ALLÍ! ¡Uze, UZE CON UN DEMONIO!

—¡Voy!

El bar siempre estaba tan ajetreado y la sublime fragancia de alcohol y cigarro entró por sus fosas.

De reojo pudo ver a un chico que entraba y salía de la cocina trayendo platos siendo perseguido por el idiota de Lombardo y llegó a la esa donde se encontraba Gino jugando cartas con Xenos y Donatella.

—No te veíamos hace mucho tiempo, Arcobaleno.

—Chinos, tan estresantes como siempre.

—Supongo que todo fue bien.

—El jefe tendrá que decir eso. Sírveme —póker siempre servía para aligerarlo un poco, pero escuchar el ruido de risas e insultos también sinceramente  _su casa_  era un poco rara.

—¡Harrito! —escuchó gritar Gino —, ¡Harrito! —Reborn lo miró arqueando una ceja. Se ajustó el sombrero y miró como Gino miraba a otro lado buscando con la vista algo.

—¡Voy! ¡Con un demonio, suéltame! —pudo oír más risas y frases como "los insultos es lo primero que se aprende aquí, somos mala influencia", Wendell tenía razón.

De entre el mar de personas apareció un mesero, uno que no conocía. Llevaba un delantal que se afirmaba en sus caderas y una libreta entre sus manos al igual que el lápiz.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, estructura ágil, 1.72 —bajo para ser hombre—, cabello largo que caía en algunos rizos dependiendo de la zona, pero ocultaba parte de su frente.

Tez blanca, nariz respingona, facciones fuertes y cuando miró los ojos juró que nunca había visto unos más verdes... El pobre verde quedaba sin ser  _verde_  al lado de eso.

—Hasta que llegaste.

—Zander es molesto, no me deja en paz —la mujer a su lado rió. Omitió ese hecho y se dedicó a analizar el acento... Demasiado duro para ser italiano, hablaba pausado y le costaba pronunciar ciertas palabras, no le costó mucho pensar que era extranjero y en trabajo de verano.

—Hablaré con él más tarde… ¿Me traes otra ronda?

—Yup —y se marchó de allí.

Reborn esperó hasta que su compañero y amigo levantara sus cartas para poder preguntarle.

—¿Y el chico?

—Turista, pidió trabajo y Cicero se lo dio, es bastante simpático.

Diez minutos después y el chico volvió a aparecer, Reborn no pudo evitar alzar la quijada cuando vio un vaso ponerse delante de él y se sirvió un trago. Arqueó una ceja cuando pudo toparse con esos ojos y el chico sólo sonrió:

—He visto esa mirada —pronunció entrecortado antes de seguir en su idioma natal, pensó que tal vez por su traje costoso él conocía el idioma cosa no muy alejada de la realidad —, día de trabajo duro con un montón de idiotas a los cuales tienes que besarles el culo aunque lo único que quieres es mandarlos a flotar... Tienes cara de querer algo fuerte.

El agua ardiente se quedó en la mesa y su amigo de cabellos castaños se rió.

Reborn miraba al chico por la espalda... Tenía un buen trasero.

Y volvió a mirar el juego, Donatella al parecer también quería liberar estrés por cómo movía sus piernas debajo de la mesa. Sería una buena noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lira | Lire: Moneda Italiana. Lira es el singular y el plural es Lire.
> 
> No se olviden que en mi perfil hay información sobre este fanfiction, pueden seguirme en Livejournal que es donde subo las guías o DeviantArt.
> 
> ¡No se olviden de dejar comentarios!


	4. Atracción magnética

**Noviembre 15** ,  **Arenzano**.

Reborn volvió al bar después de un muy resumido informe, se encaminó al local de Cicero donde esperaba ver al pequeño encanto de ojos verdes, había pasado ya tres meses y algo desde que lo conoció (y entendió) por qué Cicero le gritaba "Avvenente" cuando cada nuevo cliente llegaba.

Potter tenía un  _algo_  que lograban hacerlo fácil de tratar, era enigmático en su manera y la forma en la cual se movía capturaba la atención, era un buen amigo y más de una vez lo vio salir con los chicos en sus días libres, el Arcobalero intuía por qué.

Fue dos semanas después de su cumpleaños que se sentó en la barra pensando en un ron añejado, nada muy fuerte, pero era su día libre y realmente se aburría solo en su apartamento mientras que quedarse en la mansión era casi lo mismo. Allí por lo menos tenía la probabilidad de encontrar a alguien.

El moreno estaba atendiendo la barra cuando llegó, así que al momento en el cual se sentó le sonrió un poco colocando un vaso recién lavado frente a él y sin siquiera decirle algo colocó tres botellas cerradas de alcohol mientras echaba los hielos en su vaso.

—¿Qué vas a querer hoy? —ron, vodka y whisky, ciertamente había acertado en escogerlas pero decidió que una botella de ron alemán merecía un gusto de su parte —, ¿aburrido?

Reborn le miro sin saber qué decir, el chico tenía instinto y eso lo hacía dudar.

—Mi jefe me dio día libre.

—Mhmm... —no comentó nada más pero estaba seguro que quería decir algo. El negocio estaba lento así que se sentó detrás de la barra comenzando a jugar con una servilleta.

—¿Vienes de vacaciones?

—Sí... Me tomé un año sabático de la universidad.

—¿Estresado?

—Mas bien rebelde —rió bajito, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y volvió a abrir los labios —, nunca antes había salido del país, pensé que era un ahora o nunca considerando que tras la carrera no queda nada mas que conseguir trabajo como loco.

Arcobalero asintió y alzó un poco su gorro, era una conversación fácil de seguir, sobre todo con el niño haciendo movimientos con sus manos, siempre mirándolo cuando quería enfatizar o preguntar algo, removiéndose de la silla o acariciando su cabello para ordenarlo, aunque él pensó que eso era imposible por el ángulo irregular que tenía en algunas partes, pese a que se formaban rizos en otras... Sus movimientos eran lentos y pocos, pero a sus ojos era una pequeña danza con una sonrisa brillante y dedos de porcelana.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se dio cuenta que ya había bajado una botella y le estaba explicando algo sobre los tratados comerciales (legales). Ojos verdes —como comenzó a llamarle en su mente— estaba sentado en frente de él comiendo un emparedado que fue a buscar, de hecho él también tenía uno.

Asentía y preguntaba cuando algo no le quedaba claro, pero siempre superficialmente, casi como si temiera ofenderlo, y él a cambio le respondía cualquier tipo de pregunta a menos que era algo demasiado personal.

Se vio regularmente así mismo ir mínimo una vez por semana a ver al chico, hablar con él un poco a menos que era una larga misión, la reacción de  _llegar a casa_  nunca la comprendió hasta que lo conoció, ese saber de que por mucho que hablaras o te quedaras callado uno se sentía perfectamente bien. Él no le exigía nada si no quería decirle, muchas veces se vio con esas pequeñas reacciones que él tenía al alejarse cuando estaba de mal humor, acercarse solo rozando sus manos por su brazo cuando estaba cansado o sencillamente sonreírle cuando lo único que quería era beber, hasta que un día de Septiembre Harry le dio el número de su teléfono celular:

—Eres uno de los pocos que me falta —lo cual era cierto. Era algo descuidado con sus cosas, así que cuando le dejó el móvil para ir a coger una orden él lo revisó por completo encontrando solo mensaje de citas, algunas fotos de paisajes, cosas, animales, sucesos, fotos con Gino incluso y algunas de él solo posando con una estatua o paisaje memorable.

Gatos, perros, mensajes a algunas personas que él pensaba eran amigos y se dio cuenta que era el típico teléfono de un joven, en la agenda tenía a muchos de la familia.

Puso su número solo con una R, esa cosa podía caer en malas manos así que no quería arriesgarse, se llamó por el teléfono para obtener el número de Harry.

—No deberías ser tan descuidado con tus cosas —le recriminó levemente cuando volvió.

—Oh, vamos. Si pensara que me quisieras hacer daño siquiera te hablaría.

Reborn pensó que probablemente no le daría su número de saber que él era un sicario.

—Tampoco es como si te diera la dirección de mi departamento.

Dejó morir el tema allí, tras algunas palabras y una pregunta sobre lugares turísticos él se marchó.

Reborn volvía a ver cómo iba el chico, sabía que Harry trabajaba medio turno de lunes a domingo, siendo hoy miércoles le tocaba el turno mañana así que cuando llegó espero verlo caminar o sentado en alguna silla conversando... A primera vista no lo vio, así que decidió esperar. Quince minutos después Uzeil llegó a pedirle lo que deseaba, unos emparedados y cerveza estarían bien, después de todo era muy temprano para tomar algo fuerte, antes de marcharse no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Y ojos verdes? —Uze lo miró extrañado hasta que comprendió, esbozó una sonrisa algo incómoda y contestó:

—Umm... Pidió día libre, el jefe se lo dio considerando cómo trabaja... Por lo que sé hoy tenía una cita.

Una cita...

—Dámelos para llevar, y cambia los tragos por gaseosas. Sprite hará bien.

Reborn ese día almorzó solo.

Rompiendo su rutina de manera formidable se acercó nuevamente al local por segundo día consecutivo pero esta vez de noche, cuando entró vio a Pietro y Quinn burlarse de ojos verdes cuando llegaron.

—¿Y qué fue esta vez,  _avvenente_? ¿Mujer u hombre?

—¡Oh, cállate Pietro! —dijo lanzándole un paño —, ¿o acaso quieres terminar tú también rodando en mi cama?

—¡Dejen al mocoso tranquilo! ¿Qué carajos les importa con quién folle o no? Con tal que llegue al otro día yo me doy por feliz.

—Un chico, entonces —se río la mujer.

El Arcobalero no tenía ni que escuchar la conversación porque desde su posición podía mirar el enorme moretón que tenía en la base de su cuello, se notaba que había sido salvaje pero Harry realmente parecía satisfecho en esos términos.

—Soy un hombre joven, no le voy a andar negando el acceso a mi lecho por minucias.

—Le salió lo británico.

—¿Quién dice  _lecho_ en estos tiempos?

Incomodidad, algo que él no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, después de todo tenía ya veintisiete años, se acercó y sentó en una mesa distinta, porque pese a conocer a las personas en la otra él no era demasiado sociable en términos francos.

—¡Oh! Ojos negros —miró la gentileza de Harry y pese a todo omitía a esas bestias, lo sencillo que era hablar con él durante todo el día y lo mucho que él se veía esperando el final de una misión o sus días libres cuando antes los evadía como la plaga.

Se dio cuenta de que no quería perder eso.

Hizo su pedido en voz baja, acomodó su sombrero con cuidado dándole tiempo a Leon para que pudiera moverse de ser necesario, quería ver sin muchos problemas el rostro de Harry apreciando como siempre esas facciones duras y pómulos sonrosados. Su piel se veía ahora tan nívea que incluso parecía algo anormal, con la poca luz brillaba tenue mientras que su cabello hacía un maravilloso contraste con su tez, al igual que el magnifico color de sus ojos.

Harry siempre se movía igual cuando estaba quieto, apenas perceptibles movimientos mientras su mirada lo seguía a cada acción que hacía, esos ojos indefinibles que parecían saberlo todo al mismo tiempo que le daba una sonrisa por completo desinhibida, sus pensamientos gritaban mantenerse alerta porque no era común que una persona pudiera darle tanta paz o sentimientos con solo estar, pero tal y como una mosca había caído en la tela de esta pequeña araña de verde furor.

* * *

Ya no tenía ni fuerzas para luchar contra la corriente y supuso que si él deseara hacerle daño ya lo habría hecho...

Reborn nunca tenía pareja fija, siempre temiendo a que le entregasen o sufrir de desamor como mucho de sus compañeros, los sicarios no tenían por dónde poseer una vida sentimental sin peligrar su ubicación o pareja destinada, no podían acceder a ese tipo de regalías y...

Reborn miró a Harry nuevamente... ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba mas que seguro que Harry convencería hasta a un asesino en serie a dejar de asesinar y cultivar flores. En ese aspecto ojos verdes se le antojaba neutral, su propia Suiza, su casa asegurada.

Con eso en mente tomó su decisión, así tendría que obligar a Harry a verlo como amante.

* * *

Cuando Harry aceptó esta misión sabía que podía encontrar de todo y siempre se colocaba en la peor posición posible para poder solventarla rápido: Que le aceptaran en el Bar de Zeus —con Cicero como jefe— fue un real golpe de suerte, sobre todo porque era uno de los pocos bares en donde  _la familia_  vendría a pasar el tiempo esperando información, misiones, o sencillamente a pasar el rato, mas nunca se imaginó que sería  _así_.

Ellos eran realmente como una familia, nada como Voldemort con sus secuaces, sino como una organización en la cual pese a que no se llevaban bien tendrían apoyo necesario para salir con vida, le recordó sus días como Inefable.

Que estuviera aprendiendo la lengua también trajo garantías al bajar su peligrosidad, fue un buen punto venir sin saber nada más que unas palabras sueltas, fue aprendiendo por el camino y tenía algunos mafiosos, con ya nombres puestos, que realmente disfrutaban enseñarle cosas y él salir con ellos.

Gino y Hayley eran algunos de ellos.

Gino tenía unos cabellos castaños siempre peinados, no pulcro al estilo Draco Mafoy, pero tampoco un desmán como él; De ojos canela estructura fuerte y 19 años de experiencia como sicario, Gino estaba en el puesto 14 de su lista y también era bastante intuitivo, poseía un instinto primario cuando se acercaba a él.

Por otra parte Hayley era todo lo contrario, con treinta y dos y siendo médico de la mafia era de carácter bastante fuerte producto de ello, tenía que pelear con todas esas bestias para cuando fueran tratadas y muy fuertemente le recordó a Madam Pomfrey, le aterraba un poco ser su amigo pero era una chica de conversación fácil y siempre podía aprender cosas básicas de medicina que ella andaba farfullando cuando él era descuidado.

Harry tenía una plantilla de por lo menos 375 seguidores de la familia Vongola, solo 147 se daban vueltas por ese bar, 165 iban a uno de calles mas abajo y el resto los había visto al lado o en barcos cuando se dedicaba a estar de infiltrado.

De ellos solo 75 los consideraba potencialmente peligrosos y allí estaba Gino, Hayley y como no, la preciosura de ojos negros.

A Harry se le tensó la columna al pensar en él.

En todos los  _malos_  panoramas que Harry se ideó en su mente estaba él: Un hombre con un atractivo tal que haría a Harry cometer idioteces,  _tenía_  que evitarlo fuese como fuese, no era que no quería, era que no podía y no por esa estúpida regla de "no saldrás con nadie en tus misiones" —generalmente en infiltración lograr una relación te abriría muchas puertas y era bastante conveniente—, pero Harry era sabio y Reborn era el tipo de chico duro que lo ponía a mil.

Merlín... Estaba acabado.

Cuando lo vio sentado al costado de Gino solo pudo apreciar el costoso traje, la corbata amarilla, ese sombrero negro que ocultaba sus ojos y lo atractivo de su cuerpo. Su magia se removió inquieta y supo que probablemente era uno de esos tipos que poseían instrumentos mágicos, lo confirmó cuando divisó a su familiar puesto en su sombrero, un pequeño camaleón.

No fue sino semanas después que pudo mirarle los ojos, de un color obsidiana completo, vibrantes y atrayentes, sus facciones afiladas y voz que realmente decía "te haré cosas malas, muy malas", y esas patillas tan rizadas, cuando sonreía de medio lado y esos mechones de cabellos curvilíneos interrumpían su vista...

Harry volvió a temblar, esa excitación primaria no la tenía desde que se fue con íncubos y estaba muy seguro que él no lo era, estaba tan jodidamente duro...

Los días fueron pasando y Harry lo fue viendo cada vez más, una o dos veces por semana. A veces durante el día donde pasaban horas hablando, y otras en la noche donde podía sentir los ojos tan negros como dos abismos perseguirlo por donde caminaba.

Definitivamente  _no_  tenía que acercarse a él, por eso a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas.

Cuando Noviembre llegó el frío se hizo cargo de la temporada, Harry comenzó a comprarse ropa de invierno y en una de esas salidas a Génova conoció a una encantadora muchacha de veintitrés años, Jace.

Estuvieron flirteando durante una semana hasta que por fin pudo desfogar  _todo_  lo que no podía hacer con su adonis de ojos negros, fue sexo salvaje y duro, con palabra sucias, horas largas y una noche para recordar.

Jace estaba en un fin de semana de novia, antes de casarse y él decidió con gusto ser su último polvo todo para dejar de pensar en "qué pasaría si...", lo que no previó fue que Reborn llegara al otro día, se suponía que su misión duraría dos semanas, no una semana y tres jodidos días.

Cuando lo vio allí sentado con sus ojos firmes en su cuello supo que el destino no estaba o sí estaba de su parte, no sabía cómo decirlo pero que él supiera que se acostaba con otras personas lo incomodaba, la misión debía ser protegida y hasta ahora solo había conseguido la mitad de la información, tenían una buena defensa los muy cabrones.

—Ojos negros —odió como su voz suspiró el apodo que le había dado. Reborn desde hace poco tiempo comenzó a decirle  _ojos verdes_ , él enojado dijo que era muy de niña, cuando quiso vengarse se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era el jodido apodo y lo feliz que le hizo al cabrón.

—Dame ravioles con pasta de champiñón y pollo —Harry se marchó de allí. Cuando el plato volvió a estar sobre la mesa Harry le puso un pequeño vaso con la botella de agua ardiente y él se fue a atender a otras personas, algo le decía que no debía estar cerca de él por un tiempo.

Cuando llegó esa tarde a su departamento no pudo evitar pensar en cuán complicada eran las cosas, sobre todo cuando uno poseía sentimientos que no debieran existir. Tristán le había dicho que la persona indicada llegaría siempre en el momento menos oportuno y comprendió a qué se refería.

A todas luces él era un espía, no importa si la información era para almacenar o no, sencillamente en términos de mafia él era el malo, un objetivo que destruir.

Su investigación arrojó algo alarmante pero sin lugar a dudas sorprendente. Primo Vongola —Giotto— era un squib, como todo squib desarrollaba cierta capacidad mágica mínima, no lo suficiente como para ingresar a una escuela, pero lo suficiente como para destacar de los muggles.

Sus padres, ambos, eran squib también. Cinco generaciones de squib mezclados con muggles, era fácil perderle la pista en el año 1400.

Giotto al parecer había encontrado un libro antiguo de su familia, y si bien habían ido perdiendo el apellido pudo acceder a los pequeños avances que tenían los magos en ese tiempo, como dirigir su magia a objetos —ya tenían las varitas—, pero a objetos con metales.

Él mismo tenía ciertas armas que dirigía su magia, como espadas que cortaban todo con un poco de influjo.

Giotto experimento pero no pudo traducir la palabra "magia" como tal, sino que le puso "voluntad" por determinación y comprendió por qué.

Los puertos mágicos de los Squib debía abrirse por lo menos en tres para acceder a esos objetos —que eran anillos— y lograron encerrar en ellos un núcleo mágico conectado con una gema en particular —que él desconocía— para poder darles impulso (voluntad) de abrirse.

Quienes portaran esos anillos debían tener por lo menos señas de ser squib, aunque ellos no lo supieran y todo lo asemejaran con fuerza.

Hasta ahora Harry solo tenía 75 personas que coincidían con esas capacidades y Reborn era una de ellas, que poseyera un familiar era algo digno de mencionarse.

No podía permitirse fallas, no cuando estaba tan cerca de solucionar el gran enigma.

* * *

 **Noviembre 25** , **Arenzano.**

Su carne era débil, su voluntad era un asco, no poseía determinación, era un desmán como Inefable pero era jodidamente afortunado.

Si por lo menos lo hubiera hecho de otra forma Harry no estaría en ese dilema, pero Reborn había tocado su puerta a las 22:45 en su noche libre, había cambiado horario con Uze que necesitaba trabajar más y él se lo dio sin problemas.

El muy hijo de puta apareció vestido pulcramente, con ese sombrero que ocultaba sus ojos y las patillas que a Harry tanto lo atormentaban.

—¿Reborn?

—¿Puedo pasar? —había asentido vagamente y lo condujo hasta la cocina en donde le dio un vaso de jugo, no tenía tragos allí y él también pensó que le convendría tomar incluso un insignificante vaso de agua en esos momentos.

Estaba a medio vestir, y pese a que ambos eran hombres el Gryffindor presentía que algo saldría inesperadamente, cuando su visita se quitó el sombrero dándole la libertad de  _por fin_ verle el rostro por completo en conjunto con ese cabello que caía de forma irregular pero elegante su mente dejó de funcionar.

¡El muy cabrón tenía que estar haciéndolo a propósito!

—Lamento llegar de improviso.

—Nah... No estaba haciendo nada importante —desmereció Potter. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los contrarios y se sentó frente a él...

—No soy muy bueno en estos, considerando que soy más de una noche que otra cosa —miró esos sonrosados labios moverse en palabras que él no hilaba, sus ojos se centraron en las prontas sonrosadas mejillas, Arcobaleno poseía unos tonos más dorados que él y era sumamente atractivos con un carmín velado en ellas.

El muy bastardo realmente debía estar haciéndolo a propósito.

Harry en un momento estaba intentando escuchar lo que decía su Adonis de cabellos negros y en el siguiente se encontraba gimiendo agarrándose en una mesa, su mejilla estaba pegada en la fría madera mientras que esos infernales sonrosados labios hacían cosas indecibles en su retaguardia.

Sus uñas se enterraron en la superficie y la ropa estorbaba, hacía mucho calor para ser invierno y se sentía demasiado  _vacío_ para quedarse así.

—Mío —y no tenía ninguna duda de lo que aconteció en esos momentos. Él había intentado negarse a los avances, bastante débil ahora que lo pensaba, tontamente había dicho que saldría con Zander porque creía que la metía bien y allí estaba, siendo deliciosamente follado hasta no dar más.

Brusco se dio la vuelta, sentándose con dificultad en el borde de la mesa mientras Reborn parecía querer devorarlo con sus labios y manos, apretando cualquier parte de su cuerpo que él veía libre.

Vibraba, y gotas de sudor caían por ese cuello que quería morder, su rosada lengua bajó hasta toparse con la clavícula y lamió como un gato lamería la leche; Lamió con ansias, jadeante y diligente queriendo probar todo lo que su hombre le quería dar.

Besó por fin esos labios de perdición y enredó sus dedos en esas hebras gruesas y con olor a pólvora.

Gimió porque era lo único que podía hacer, esas manos duras y callosas por sobre su cuerpo, tratándolo con dureza, abusando de él.

—... Te la meteré tan profundo... —prometía en susurros cerca de su oído, el maldito era muy bueno haciendo eso, incitándolo a abrir las piernas, derritiéndolo con su toque y maravillándolo con esas promesas susurradas en su oído —... Quedarás tan saciado...

Era un jodido débil, el peor inefable de su departamento, poca determinación, jodidamente malo... No poseía ni una pizca de voluntad...

—... No mientas —susurró alejándose un poco mirando las obsidianas delante de sí, con el deseo naciéndole de su vientre y culminando en sus ojos. Miró esas malditas patillas que se burlaban de él; Pegó más su cuerpo al contrario y sin dejar de mirar los orbes contrarios sacó su lengua y la enrolló en ése pedacito de cabello que le daba vuelta el mundo. Lo metió en su boca mojándolo con su saliva, enrollándolo con su lengua y luego lo dejó ir húmedo y pecaminoso... Miró su obra antes de acercar sus labios hinchados y rojos como sabía que estaban a los contrarios, posando los suyos superfluamente en una caricia destinada a calentar más que saciar —... Nunca podría saciarme de ti...

Harry esa noche hizo un pacto con el diablo.

Se despertó en una muy revuelta cama con un calor confortante en su espalda. El cobertor lo cubría hasta la cabeza mientras que sus piernas se enredaban en las contrarias, tenía la mala costumbre de enrollarse en su pareja, era sumamente cómodo sentir el calor contrario, sobre todo la respiración culminar en alguna parte de sus cuerpos.

Suspiró antes de abrir los ojos, el reloj daban las 10:47 y Harry realmente agradecía tener el turno de las 12:00, igual no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que desayunar antes de salir por lo cual comenzó a desenredarse de la cama caliente como estaba a un frío de intemperie.

—¿Dónde vas? —se giró para mirar los ojos aún cerrados y ese cabello revuelto por sobre sus almohadas, habían unos chupones en el cuello, arañazos y cardenales que él había hecho, supuso que su cuerpo no estaría mucho mejor considerando lo adolorido que se encontraba.

—A ducharme, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Mhm... Te pasaré a recoger a las cinco —hizo un ruido de aceptación antes de seguir su camino, no comprendía cómo llegaron a eso pero ahora no quería hacer mucho, era honesto consigo mismo… Pensó que merecía por último tener su tiempo feliz.

Salir con Arcobaleno revolucionó a la mafia,  _nadie_  pensó que Reborn tenía tiempo o algo para dar, siquiera paciencia, por lo cual saber que su novio era un extranjero Británico que estaba de vacaciones por un tiempo y era mesero en el bar de Cicero trajo que hablar, sobre todo cuando Gino se enteró y comenzó a molestarlos cuando los veía juntos.

Gino tenía mucha suerte de ser amigo de Harry, pensó él tras mirar a su amante.

Por otro lado, Cicero miró al Arcobalero como si fuera un pedazo de mierda, y muy a su pesar le dio la charla padre-yerno que a sus amigos les dio tanta gracia, Harry en el intertanto conoció al bien mujeriego y amigo de Reborn, Shamal, un médico-sicario que utilizaba mosquitos para cumplir sus misiones.

Harry sintió un núcleo mágico más fuerte que en todas las personas, supuso que esos bichos eran también algo que tomar en cuenta.

A medida que el tiempo pasó, su relación comenzó a asentarse, y si bien Navidad lo había pasado en el bar, Enero llegó con su semana de vacaciones reglamentaria.

—¿Qué ves? —estaba en su cama, había encendido el calefactor desde que llegó y su amante había ingresado unas horas después dejando su chaqueta y gorro en la entrada.

—Unos destinos. Es mi semana de vacaciones por lo cual pensé en visitar otras partes de Italia —dijo mirando el mapa. Hasta ahora solo conocía toda la costa por ese lado, así que pensó que no le haría mal visitar Milán, después de todo era un turista y a quién engañaba, deseaba salir un poco de la monotomía.

—¿Has estado juntando dinero para eso? —con el tiempo Harry aprendió a ver el caballero que era Reborn, una persona de costumbres y bastante posesivo (él también lo era, pero sentir esa posesión hacia él era distinto y refrescante).

Ojos negros siempre trataba de pagar en sus citas, y se dio cuenta que tal vez él pensaba que no tenía dinero. Se sentó y miró a su pareja quien estaba reposada en el cabezal y negó.

—Trabajé porque quería conocer a personas... No he sido muy sincero con los chicos pero digamos que soy algo así muy parecido a... ¿Un multimillonario? —ojos negros lo miró enarcando una ceja y claramente entendió la indirecta: Explícate.

Suspiró.

—Verás, mi padre era un Lord, mi madre alguien normal. Cuando ellos fallecieron heredé el título y las riquezas... Mi padrino también es un Lord pero él es más importante a nivel de sangre que mi padre, así que cuando él murió producto de un accidente me legó el título y sus riquezas... No me crié siendo tratado como príncipe por eso quizá no se nota...

—¿Eres un Lord en tu país?

—Yup...

—¿Cómo te llamas, Harry? —ese tono, sabía que Reborn desconfiaría un poco de él al saber eso pero nunca había sido idiota.

—Harry James Potter-Black... Harry Potter para abreviar, Harry para los amigos, Mestizo para los idiotas —se introdujo muy a su estilo hasta que tuvo que morderse la lengua.

—¿Mestizo?

—Ya sabes, siempre en un círculo de esa calaña habrá idiotas que ven la  _pureza de la sangre_  por sobre todas las cosas. Mi padre se casó con una chica normal, conoció a mi madre en la Escuela. Generalmente los Lord contraen matrimonio con alguien con apellido, mi madre no lo era y eso me llevó a ser un mestizo —explicó la mentira más grande que pudo haber dado, en cierta forma si lo miraba muy de lejos y algo ebrio tendría algo de razón.

—Así que estás forrado.

—Yup...

Harry volvió a mirar los mapas antes de que esas manos traviesas lo jalaran hacia atrás...

—¿Puedo pedirle a su alteza que me deje explorar sus montes? —Harry se carcajeó por lo estúpido de la frase, pero supuso que era la manera de Reborn en aceptar su situación.

—Oh, puedo hacer mucho más...

—¿Más?

—Te puedo dar un permiso especial para  _explorar_  cada vez que lo creas pertinente —sintió más que apreció la sonrisa y simplemente se dejó hacer.

La próxima vez que Harry despertó su pareja estaba viendo el Hotel en el cual se quería hospedar, sentía la mano del contrario subir y bajar por su espalda mientras que las suyas estaban más que calientes en el pecho del mayor.

Acarició las cicatrices bajo sus manos y besó una grande que suponía llevaba algunos años ya en la piel de su hombre antes de subir a por los labios de él, su pareja gimió bajo su atención pero no dejó que las cosas fueran a más; Se volvió a acomodar en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro y cerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué te llamas Reborn? Es un nombre bastante extraño.

—Lo dices por su significado en tu lengua.

—Lo digo porque sencillamente lo es. Generalmente colocan nombres que significan un montón de mierdas como "valiente" o "hermoso", pero el tuyo solo tiene uno aunque sea bastante extraño llamarse  _renacer_.

Guardaron silencio por un largo tiempo, Enero seguía siendo un mes frío y en la costa se sentía mucho más, el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo lo atrajo aún más al calor de su amante dejándose hacer, la magia y aura de Reborn tenía esos efectos en él: Adormecedor y peligroso, era una buena cosa que a Harry siempre le gustaba ir detrás de tíos malos.

—Mi padre murió antes de siquiera saber que existía, cuando nací mi madre aún no se recuperaba de eso, pero cuando me vio dijo que era tan parecido a mi padre que era como si hubiera renacido... Generalmente las familias le ponen a sus hijos el primer o segundo nombre del hombre de la casa a sus hijos varones, mi madre no quería confundirse ni que fuera una réplica de él, así que me colocó Reborn... Si lo piensas  _Rinato_  quedaría mejor ya que es italiano y significa lo mismo, pero mi padre era británico así que insistió en ello...

Esa fue muchas de las conversaciones serias que tuvieron.

Fue en un día de Febrero cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, quizás no en su relación que Harry cada día veía más y más atrayente, sino en la familia Vongola, por algún motivo había un problema con Vongola noveno, al parecer la salud y problemas de la magia volvieron a tocar la puerta tras un período de calma.

—¿Un tratado en otro país? —indagó curioso mientras jugueteaba con la cocina.

Era catorce de Febrero e irónicamente a ambos se les había olvidado. Harry nunca había prestado atención a esa fecha antes (sobre todo por la cantidad inconmensurable de regalos que le llegarían anunciando la llegada, pero como ahora estaba de misión...), y Reborn siempre fue más de estar en misiones arriesgando su vida que quedarse en esa fecha tranquilo.

—Sí, al parecer mi Jefe tuvo problemas con su último tratado y quiere que me vaya a hacer cargo del envío.

—Comprendo —murmuró sin siquiera poner problemas en su misión, y siendo honesto a Harry le beneficiaría que se fuera ya que así podría infiltrarse en la mansión tomando en cuenta que se quedaba la cantidad mínima para proteger la base —, ¿te gustan las zanahorias?

—Sí.

Guardaron silencio por un tiempo, la televisión sonaba de fondo pero ninguno le prestaba atención suficiente para saber qué estaban dando, su pareja parecía mas cómodo alistando la mesa y mirarlo que en una de esas chicas tetonas con poca ropa que aparecían allí.

—¿Realmente te apellidas Arcobalero? —preguntó de la nada el mago con una sonrisa mientras colocaba los platos dejando caer una suave caricia en los labios contrarios, se estaba volviendo en un romántico sin permiso por culpa de su pareja.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —y allí estaba otra vez la desconfianza y duda impresa en cada palabra, claro, para alguien que sabía qué buscar. Aguantó las enormes ganas de rodar los ojos antes de desestimar su reacción con la mano.

—Zander el otro día vino al bar, dijo algo de "Los Arcobaleros se han juntado de nuevo... Joder con esos bichos" —explicaba la verdad. Potter nunca le había prestado atención al apellido de su pareja desestimándolo por otro más, pero al parecer  _Arcobalero_  no era un apellido sino una organización, o por lo menos tras ese comentario que escuchó de pasada y con mucha suerte.

—Alguien tiene que ser callado —el susurro llegó muy por debajo de lo normal, y no lo hubiera escuchado si no hubiera encantado la cocina sutilmente con un hechizo para poder escuchar esas minucias, no hubiera tenido pistas de nadie de no ser así.

—¿Dijiste algo? —se hizo el tonto Harry.

—Es una agrupación —declaró como si nada —, algo así como una...

—¿Mafia? —puso el aspecto más inocente que pudo haberle dado a su pareja, era casi como si buscara entender lo que quería decir, pese al silencio el sicario asintió levemente mirándolo como si le hubiera quitado las palabras de la boca.

—Algo así, es por estatus. Digamos que debido a mis ingresos mensuales soy algo así como  _millonario_. Somos siete en total y nos gusta jugar juegos de ricos, como por ejemplo montar una empresa y hacerla subir y bajar según nuestros deseos. Nos cambiamos el apellido para ser fácilmente reconocibles —movió el tenedor entre sus manos antes de tomar un poco de puré de papas, Harry sencillamente dejó caer la mentira haciendo un ruido sorprendido.

De toda esa gran mentira pudo sacar solamente una cosa: Los Arcobaleros eran gente que perdió parte de su independencia con objetivos desconocidos por ellos mismos, y a la vez significaba que son fuertes por derecho propio.

—¿Y cuántos son? No que me guste lo que hacéis pero no creo que con solo tres personas —regañó sutilmente.

—Siete.

—¿Y hace cuánto están juntos? No los he conocido y supongo que son tus amigos —el tono jocoso de querer conocer más personas de su entorno llegó a Reborn. Harry lo miraba con curiosos ojos verdes, con una sonrisa suave y el sonido de un tenedor chocar contra el plato.

Era su pareja sencillamente queriendo saber más de él, algo que no sabía cómo explicar.

—Hace un año y algo.

Para Harry eso sonaba sospechosamente a una maldición.

—¿Y cuándo saldrás de viaje? —se alejó del tema sintiendo la tensión subir en su cocina, después de todo no quería iniciar una discusión por conocer a su pareja y ya la venía venir.

—A partir del viernes, mandarán una comisión primero para saber cómo está el ambiente.

En palabras sencillas: Un grupo de infiltración.

—Oh, eso está bien. Supongo que tienes toda la semana libre para arreglar sus cosas, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—¿Hay un día allí para mí? —pregunto enarcando una ceja coqueto.

—Mhmm... Yo diría más que un día.

—¿Así de afortunado soy?

—Espero que sigas pensando en eso cuando termine contigo.

—Te dije que no me mintieras, Reborn,  _nunca_  terminas conmigo.

El resto de la noche no fue tan elocuente.

* * *

Dio tres días en blanco, vigilando en cada momento libre que tenía —agradeciendo sus horas largas de trabajo— antes de considerar que solo quedaban treinta personas para proteger la casa. Una siguiendo a Noveno constantemente, dos apostada en la entrada principal, tres en la trasera, cinco de inteligencia y el resto combatientes esperando al filo una anomalía.

El bar de Cicero se sentía bastante desolado cuando aparecían solo de tres personas por noche, no que a él le importara mucho considerando que este era su momento.

—Vamos a cerrar temprano hoy, no quiero tener bajas por malos tiempos —había hecho eso por primera vez en meses, y supuso que su jefe siempre lo haría cuando habían misiones de este tipo.

—¿Le ayudo en algo? —su italiano había mejorado como nunca antes lo imagino, y si bien tenía un fuerte acento británico en él, ahora podía hablarlo con fluidez, y siempre se sorprendía de lo fabuloso que era el cerebro humano al memorizar ahora dos idiomas.

—No, vete a tu casa a lloriquear por tu amante perdido —se burló Cicero empujándolo a la salida. Harry rió tirando el delantal sobre la mesa antes de coger su pequeño bolso y minucias antes de marcharse caminando. Cruzó la autopista sin ningún vehículo que lo entorpeciera y subió monte arriba sintiendo el frío colarse por sus ropas hasta llegar al complejo de departamentos que tenía.

Jugueteó con sus llaves, hizo ruido para que las cámaras de video y grabadoras lo escucharan y luego de un tiempo sin hacer nada más que mirar televisión, se marchó a su dormitorio para poder dormir.

Subió las salas de privacidad, selló la puerta, colocó un encantamiento que avisara cuando alguien quería abrirla, al igual que la ventana antes de cerrarlas y desaparecer en una calleja cercana a la mansión, era un ahora o nunca.

()

Los pasillos de la mansión Vongola eran silenciosos, con un eco similar al que había en Hogwarts y estaba más que seguro que habían cámaras por todos lados; Agradecía ser mago y poder desilusionarse, o sino tendría un problema atroz de cómo ingresar sin ser visto además del sutil hecho que la tecnología muggle no funcionaba con magia y eso hacia que las cámaras dejasen de funcionar o sencillamente se movieran en otra dirección hasta que él se fuera.

El despacho de Vongola noveno era como él nunca lo pensó, de tonos fríos, bien iluminado tal y como un despacho de un magnate, con los papeles acomodados en los lugares indicados y corrientes de aire por todos lados lo que significaba más de un pasadizo oculto por la zona.

No tenían una Biblioteca a la vista, lo cual no le sorprendió, pero si pudo mirar la pequeña librería que tenía dentro de ella, allí estaban los tres tomos más interesantes de la familia Vongola partiendo por su linaje, el desarrollo de sus armas y sus aliados.

Esto sería una misión riesgosa, sobre todo sabiendo que en cuanto duplicara los tres libros toda la mansión se pondría en alerta por el movimiento desconocido en el despacho.

Era un todo o nada.

La idea era desaparecerse en cuanto las copias estuvieran ya entre sus ropas seguras, pero apenas tuvo el tiempo necesario para guardarlas cuando ingresaron los guardaespaldas apuntando a todos lados; No podía desaparecerse allí debido al sonido que haría la acción, y eso sería accionar balas en su dirección a tiendas lo cual probablemente llevaría una herida inexplicable o peor, deshacerse en el camino.

Debía buscar una ruta segura por lo cual lentamente agradeciendo el entrenamiento en Hogwarts sobre cómo escurrirse por los pasillos sin ser oído entró en acción. Se dirigió a la puerta al filo de la pared tratando de siquiera mover el aire, andando lento hasta que pudo sentir el filo de la puerta. Los guardias y asesinos en la habitación estaban más que agitados por no encontrar al intruso o el posible objeto que haya hecho las alarmas estallar.

—Tenemos que dividirnos y revisar la base.

—Código 00, repito, código 00. Revisen cada pulgada de este lugar. Cualquier acción sospechosa debe ser reportada, cualquier intruso capturado.

Harry salió justo a tiempo antes de ver cómo la mansión se removía inquieta y los pasos se escuchaban por todos lados, lo único que necesitaba era una jodida habitación vacía para desaparecerse, solo una.

Caminó lo más rápido que podía estando solo, impulsando levemente su magia para que las cámaras y artilugios dejaran de funcionar hasta que pronto la alarma se hizo insoportablemente fuerte producto del fallo del sistema antes de que él la hiciera acallar.

Pronto no se escuchó nada.

—" _Esto no se ve bien, joder"_  —quién pensaría que infiltrarse en la mafia muggle fuese tan difícil, o peor aún: Escapar.

Apenas vio una puerta y abierta ingresó cuidadosamente tratando de no llamar la atención de las patrullas en el pasillo, solamente que la suerte no estaba de su lado porque apenas giró sintió un arma presionando la parte baja de su tórax.

—No puedo evitar pensar que alguien pueda desaparecer de esta manera debe ser alguien con experiencia y posiblemente de un rango muy peligroso.

Ante sus ojos estaba Gino, quien intentaba mirarlo, pero lo único que podía hacer era tocarlo.

—¿Qué debería hacer, llenarte de plomo? —sonaba lo más sensato y al parecer él también pensaba lo mismo si encontrara a alguien espiando bajo los niveles de su departamento, obviamente también eso significaba información como intercambio.

Harry sabía que no podía morir, fue el primer pensamiento que se le ocurrió tras pensar en todas las posibles maneras de escapar de aquí con vida.

Él, teóricamente, ya estaba muerto pero eso no evitaba que posiblemente atrajera la atención de manera escandalosa.

Alguien que podía desaparecer su presencia y cuerpo, podía seguir viviendo, harían investigaciones y no quedaría nada más que desmantelar esta organización por atentar contra el Estatuto secreto de magos y pese a que le dolía decirlo había visto la otra cara de la misma mafia.

—Si lo haces te encontrarás con una sociedad que los puede aplastar como cucarachas apenas atraviese tu bala en mi cuerpo —susurró como una suave brisa en la habitación.

Gino se apoderó de su hombro con fuerza pero él no se quejó, pronto la puerta se vio cerrada con llave y él en una habitación con un sicario que apretaba la pistola sobre su cabeza recién descubierta.

—Dame algo con lo que podamos trabajar, entonces.

—Información.

—... Muéstrate —el arma nunca dejó su cabeza, y Harry vio con pesar lo que su pronto a no-ser-amigo lo miraba como si fuera la última escoria de este planeta.

Una misión era una misión, y Harry con un floreo de su varita se hizo visible.

Ante sus ojos vio la sorpresa, ira, desprecio, incredulidad y también la indecisión.

—Pensé que te habías ido con el resto a esa misión que tienen en el extranjero —no tenía por qué intentar hacerse el inocente, no ante la situación en la cual estaban...

—Harry...

—Gino.

Un silencio ensordecedor.

()

—Así que eres un jodido espía —agregó con asco en su voz. Estaban sentados frente a frente. Harry hace rato había estado jugando con una servilleta producto de su nerviosismo.

Las cámaras y audífonos no funcionaban, al igual que el sistema eléctrico por lo cual no tenía que temer por su rostro.

—Se podía decir que sí.

—¿Y qué...? ¿Fallaste intentando matar al Noveno? —espetaba con asco aún sin bajar su arma, no que le sorprendiera.

Harry con un poco de distancia podía hacer milagros, pero no quería que esto terminara así, sobre todo porque Gino no se quedaría tranquilo sin una buena explicación y lo buscarían por cielo mar y tierra hasta dar con cierta sociedad oculta.

—Mas bien recopilo información —respondió él admitiendo que lo mejor sería jugar con la verdad.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Digamos que... Mi organización le atrajo la explosión del almacén en Génova. Lamentablemente nuestro homólogo italiano y francés no podía hacer nada para averiguar porque al parecer sus redes tienen a unos políticos agarrados de las bolas.

» El hecho es que nos pidieron ayuda a nosotros. Nuestro único objetivo es saber si ustedes son o no una amenaza para nuestro mundo.

—¿Mundo? —preguntó extrañado sin perderse un movimiento que hacía, su encanto no estaba trabajando por lo cual se dejó caer en el sofá sin ninguna preocupación aparente.

—Regularmente nuestra organización lucha contra cualquier persona, comunidad, país, organización, logia, mafia... Me refiero a cualquier clase de entidad que arriesgue el bienestar de nuestro mundo.

—¿Ecologista? —Harry rió ante la comparación pero asintió vagamente —, podría decirse que sí.

—¿Y si no somos amenaza?

—Ustedes pueden seguir funcionando y aquí no ha pasado nada.

—¿Cómo creerte? —era obvio, nadie dejaría a una organización de esta calaña, pero Harry no era híbrido embajador por nada.

—Porque si resulta ser así, nuestra organización estaría dispuesta a hacer un tratado de paz con la suya. Me mandaron a mí por una razón.

—¿Reborn sabe de esto?

—¿Qué crees tú?

Silencio. Poco a poco el arma comenzó a titubear antes de bajar completamente, Harry suspiró con gratitud pero tampoco se movió para alarmar a Gino.

—¿Cómo coño solucionamos esto?

Gino quería creerle, le creía, pero eso no era motivo para dejarlo ir. No tenía ningún tipo de prueba que lo respaldara y si lo hacía era netamente porque creía en Harry.

—Siquiera te llamas Harry —él sonrió.

—Por supuesto que sí, nunca mentí con mi nombre.

—¿Y tu profesión?

—Bueno, eso es mentira.

—Supongo que tampoco estás de vacaciones, y que andar con Reborn...

—Es un error —declaró tácito y seriamente —. Si bien es beneficioso contar con una relación de este tipo para sacar información nunca planeé salir con él, sobre todo con él.

Gino comprendió lo que quería decir por el tono de su voz y la expresión de desolación que sabía que tenía.

—Sabes que tengo que reportar esto.

—Yo también lo haré.

—Harry...

—Mmm...

—Realmente espero que esté haciendo lo correcto.

—Yo también.

Gino no levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó un crujido en la sala, y tampoco se alarmó cuando no vio a Harry allí.

Apenas lo hizo, toda la casa comenzó a funcionar nuevamente.

Reborn miró no sin autodesprecio el informe ante él. El embarco de armas entre Rusia y Italia había funcionado correctamente, como también eliminar a cierto grupo que le estaba tocando las pelotas al Noveno.

No acaba de pisar Italia cuando Gino lo miró casi como si hubieran matado a Leon y supo inmediatamente que era algo que le incumbía a él tanto como al Noveno cuando vio el folio rojo entre sus manos.

—¿Le pasó algo a Harry? —Leon en su sombrero se removió inquieto. Se apresuró en coger la carpeta antes de abrirla y comenzar a leer.

Un espía.

Había estado saliendo con un puto espía durante meses, había dormido con él, había tenido sexo, había hecho el amor, había...

Reborn apretó la carpeta entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué no está muerto?

—Son las decisiones de Vongola Noveno, al parecer está esperando algo de él antes de tomar la decisión de qué hacer.

 _Lo siento_.

Esa palabra quedó en el aire.

—... Podrías hab...

—No hablo con traidores.

* * *

Harry llegó a Inglaterra no sin sentir como si su corazón se estuviera partiendo en dos, los libros estaban aún sin leer en su maleta, había mandado el pago del mes con el dinero que ganó de Cicero —estaba más que seguro que el viejo no lo aceptaría de vuelta—, mientras que había guardado su teléfono celular solo por la sensación de confort que le traía cada vez que veía el número del que sabía había sido su amante.

Gino le había llamado la misma tarde que vio a Reborn diciendo que él no quería volver a verlo, nunca pensó que esas palabras le dolerían tanto como lo hicieron.

—¿Harry? —Luna estaba frente a él preocupada. Vino a recibirlo solo por el placer de hacerlo y se dio cuenta que era lunes por la noche, supuso que sus ojos estaban irritados, con ojeras y seguro se veía algo más delgado producto del estrés.

—Luna.

—Supongo que estas misiones nunca terminan bien.

No, nunca lo hacían.

()

El secreto de los Vongola recaían en objetos que eran heredables, si el heredero a la cabeza familiar era aceptado por ellos podía gobernar hasta que apareciera otro, pero siempre era por familia lo cual significaba que estos dichosos objetos tenían una aura similar para reconocer al merecedor por la pequeña cantidad de magia limitada.

Los objetos fueron creados solo con la misión de proteger los objetivos de la familia, eso significaba que no era para armar guerras en contra de países o en la búsqueda del poder ilimitado.

También había cajas que contenían familiares, pero solo se podían abrir para los elegidos. Podría decirse que lo más mágico que ellos tenían eran esas cajas y las armas las cuales evolucionaban según la magia impresa en su núcleo.

Ellos lo veían sencillo ya que alguien que tuviera  _voluntad_  podría abrirlo, pero Harry y cualquier persona de la comunidad mágica podrían ver lo maravilloso de la función para doblar el poder mágico y la capacidad de aceptar squib solamente.

Era realmente maravilloso.

Por semanas se dedicó a experimentar con objetos que había mandado a hacer, había puesto la cantidad normal de magia que podía salir en un hechizo promedio dándose cuenta que sencillamente se destruirían ante la utilización de un mago, lo cual provocaba lo que el libro de Giotto llamaba  _rigetto_ , algo en lo absoluto original.

También se dio cuenta de que Giotto Vongola formó la familia para asegurarse de que la sociedad en la cual estaban fuera justa, sonrió al darse cuenta de que eso no resultó muy bien al darse cuenta cómo había terminado.

En dos meses, Harry se abocó a su trabajo en un vano intento de olvidar a su amante.

Era débil.

Reborn despreciaba el amor, sobre todo cuando terminaba en desamor. Sonrió nostálgico al pensar que su Suiza resultó ser más bien una Rusia, ahora comprendía por qué Muzio se negaba a volver a amar pese a lo que dijera Miica.

—No deberías beber tanto —Gino había sido inusualmente comprensivo en todo este asunto, y reconocía que estaba celoso. ¿Por qué él no se sentía traicionado? ¿Por qué él podría seguir sonriendo y pensar en Harry ( _Traidor)_ con cariño?

—¿Ahora eres mi madre? —siseó descontento cuando le quitaron el vaso y lo arrastraban a la salida.

—Me pregunto como lo estará haciendo él —era un suave murmullo sin ninguna intención de atraer su atención logró despertarlo un poco.

—Apuesto a que se está revolcando con otro —espetó rencoroso, nunca antes había tenido que vivir con el sentimiento de traición, dolor y seguir amando, porque seguía amando al muy maricón como si no hubiera hecho nada, con su asquerosa sonrisa y esos horribles ojos verdes; La condenada piel atrayente, esas cicatrices que ahora sabía de dónde podían venir, sus gemidos, verlo despertar por la mañana, su cocina...

—Si tan solo lo hubieses escuchado —Gino lo lanzó a la cama de la mansión sin siquiera preocuparse de cómo terminaba, él solo se acomodo entre las mantas agarrando una almohada para poder dormir acostumbrado siempre a tener un cuerpo ahora con él.

Un cuerpo que ahora no sabía su abrazar o llenarlo a balazos.

—El cobarde huyó —gruñó sin poderlo evitar —, como un maldito cobarde que es.

—Te esperó una semana en su departamento, incluso cuando le dije que ya no lo querías ver más... Intenté decirte muchas veces que él quería hablar contigo pero salías huyendo —las verdades como puños —... No intentes hacerte creer que él fue el cobarde sabiendo que siquiera pudiste pisar su departamento para por lo menos gritarle sus verdades.

Esa noche Reborn supo lo que era arrepentirse.

()

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? —Luna, no sabía cómo, siempre sabía lo que le pasaba aunque no dijera palabra.

Estos dos meses sin Reborn le habían pasado la cuenta. Intentó incluso acostarse con otra persona resultando en una vergonzosa experiencia cuando gimió el nombre de  _Reborn_  en vez del chico que apenas conocía.

El de cabellos negros miró a su rubia amiga —embajadora oficial de todos los amigos de Harry Potter para subirle el ánimo; Tanto Ron como Hermione estaban con los nervios de punta al verlo tan deprimido sin saber siquiera qué hacer para subirle el ánimo cuando él no podía decir el por qué.

A veces misiones como estas entorpecían su vida social.

—Porque esta vez no soy yo quien tiene que ir a buscarlo —admitió de mala gana Harry.

—¿Y cómo te encontrará si no sabe por dónde empezar? —su querida Luna. Posó su cabeza entre las piernas esperando las relajantes caricias sobre su cabello mientras sentía la nostalgia nacer de nuevo en su garganta. Sus ojos se volvieron a aguar antes de cerrarlo intentando retener sus sentimientos antes de hablar.

—Porque le dije cómo hacerlo, es solo cosa de que él quiera.

()

Cuatro meses... Cuatro jodidos meses y se sentía como si hubiese sido ayer.

Había dejado de ahogar sus penas en alcohol o cuerpos ajenos, había dejado de intentar pensar que él no necesitaba de ojos verdes, de que las comidas se sentían frías cuando se las daba el nuevo mesero del Bar de Cicero, que tampoco odiaba al mocoso por quitarle el puesto a Harry.

Que no quería llamarlo Harry.

Que no lo extrañaba, que no añoraba su calor... Que no lo amaba.

Reborn dejó de mentirse, por lo menos en lo que podía, pero aún se sentía lo suficientemente dolido como para buscarlo, pensó que solo era cosa de tiempo antes de que él se acercara.

—Así que... ¿Fin de semana con tus compañeros? —Shamal había llegado de la India hace dos meses, debía admitir que si bien su compañía no era la mejor sí era lo que necesitaba: Alguien que no le recordara a Harry, que no intentara hablar de esto con él y tampoco siquiera lo empujase a salir con otra persona.

—Sí, al parecer quien nos unió por fin nos dirá sus objetivos reales.

—¿Y el Noveno?

—Se fue a Inglaterra —ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

—¿Te veré cuando regreses?

—Ája...

Cuatro meses ya...  _Cuatro jodidos meses_.

Había visto ante sus ojos como la nieve dejaba de acumularse para volverse agua, cómo las flores expresaban orgullosas sus colores, las parejas más coquetas que nunca, los días cálidos aparecer hasta volverse verano.

 _Junio_.

Ya había pasado un año y más desde que su aventura inició, y si bien era menos la cantidad de tiempo en el cual conoció a su... Si bien era menos tiempo, se sentía casi como tres milenios esos días. ¿Cómo alguien podría enamorarse sin siquiera quererlo?

—Vamos, compañero, tal vez ir a Irlanda con nosotros hace que tu chico vea de lo que se está perdiendo. Ya sabes, broncearte un poco porque te ves mortalmente pálido —los traviesos ojos cielo y la cabeza castaña intentando estar escondida por ese pasillo lo hizo pensar que tal vez era tiempo de comenzar a vivir un poco. Quizás no comenzar a salir con otras personas, pero sí tratar de volver a su rutina, salir con amigos, asistir a reuniones,  _reír_.

—Claro, quién sabe, tal vez encuentre a su gemelo perdido.

—¡Claro! Y así tal vez podría darle una buena tunda por hijo de...

—¡Ron!

—¡Hermione!

Por lo menos contaba con amigos en los cuales apoyarse, estaba más que seguro que  _Rinato_ también.

Los meses pasaron tortuosos y de la misma manera, la añoranza no se iba y cada vez que imaginaba tener un cuerpo caliente a su alrededor era el despertar solo en su habitación lo que rompía su mente.

Después de mucho tiempo habían firmado el tratado con Vongola noveno que no necesitaba rehacerse aunque hubiera ocho generaciones más de cabezas de familia, estaba ligado por sangre y tanto los Inefables como la familia Vongola tenían el derecho de hacerlo cumplir.

El Departamento de Misterios no se metería en sus asuntos si no había peligro para su sociedad; Si lo había, sin duda alguna ellos tomarían las medias necesarias para aniquilar sin ninguna otra explicación a la organización sin que ellos intercedieran o se quejaran por la destrucción total o parcial de sus armas.

A cambio ellos querían cooperación cuando la situación se les salía de las manos, ellos habían aceptado siempre y cuándo pudieran escoger qué misiones aceptar y cuales no, y si bien desde que lo hicieron les habían llovido peticiones, Magnus había rechazado la mayoría solo dándole algunas a los novatos para que fueran entrenando. Harry pensó que era lo mejor.

—No puedo creer que te hayan nombrado embajador —Gino estaba frente a él con una sonrisa, algo que le calentaba el corazón al no perder todos los lazos con Italia antes de asentir vagamente.

—Bueno, digamos que en mi departamento soy eficiente.

—En la escala de peligro del uno al diez, siendo uno el más peligroso, qué número tienes —preguntó curioso bebiendo su café relajado.

—Sabes, nosotros también nos manejamos con números, pero el nuestro parte distinto.

—¿Ah sí?

—Ája, parte del cero hasta el último agregado. Subes según tu potencial tal y como ustedes.

—¿Qué número eres tú? —preguntó nuevamente ya curioso.

—El cero.

Gino simplemente lo miró antes de reír y soltar algo parecido a "lo supuse". Hablaron idioteces hasta que el sol comenzó a caer, era un cálido día de Julio, cerca de su cumpleaños que era la razón por la cual Gino estaba aquí.

—Hayley te manda cariños, me costó mucho pero dice que le des tiempo —Harry asintió con cariño —, ¿cómo lo estás haciendo? —supuso que nunca podría escapar de este tema en particular.

Pensó en mentirle, en decirle la verdad, en no contestar o en dar una larga perorata de noches sin dormir, pensó muchas cosas antes de suspirar.

—No lo sé... A veces siento como si debiera olvidarlo, avanzar sin mirar atrás, pero una pequeña parte de mí aún quiere esperar... Supongo que es la parte más masoquista.

Gino lo miró con sus cabellos peinados, ojos fijos y supo que quería darle malas noticias, su pecho se contrajo pensando que su ex-amante ya tendría pareja y él aquí como estúpido pensando en él sin saber qué hacer con su vida.

Una voz dentro de él se rió por ser tan jodidamente inocente.

—No sé si es lo correcto pero... Reborn ha estado desaparecido desde hace dos semanas.

—¿Desaparecido?

—Se suponía que iba a ir a una junta con los Arcobaleros pero no ha regresado —Gino sintió a su acompañante tensarse ante esas palabras, generalmente eso significaba  _muerte_  o peligro, pero ellos no sabían mucho al respecto.

—No nos ha llegado nada del Noveno.

—Al parecer Reborn se contactó con él diciendo que se tomaría un tiempo indefinido de vacaciones hasta poder solucionar el problema. El punto es que no hay más información sobre él y Noveno no quiere que lo busquemos.

Desaparecido.

Harry esa noche no durmió.

()

—Tal vez debas ser tú quién se acerque a él ahora —Diciembre llegó con sus días festivos y su semana reglamentaría como vacaciones. Esta vez no le tocó el veinticinco pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que la señora Weasley no se quejara tanto de los "Explotadores de vida".

—Tal vez él ya se consiguió a alguien —murmuró envolviendo regalos al costado de Luna.

—¿Y si está deforme y por eso no te busca?

—Según Gino está más que sano, tomó a un niño bajo tutoría el hace tres meses, y por lo que sé lo está haciendo de maravilla.

—Tal vez no son esas deformidades que se ven cuando lo mir...

—Basta, Luna. Aunque sea así él no me ha llamado, no me ha enviado mensajes, no ha aparecido, siquiera un mensaje codificado o insultos, no... —su voz se entrecortó por la ansiedad antes de inspirar para tranquilizarse, tenía unas ganas tremendas de volar algo y su temperamento no ayudaba en lo absoluto a calmarse —... Creo que ya es tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?

—De intentar olvidarlo.

—El Harry Potter que yo conozco no se da por vencido así como así.

Harry sonrió mezquino, ése Harry Potter se quedó en Italia enterrado y olvidado junto con sus sueños y amor de papel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yup! Terminé. Espero que os haya gustado :D La historia en sí no termina allí, pero no estoy muy seguro de subir la secuela, ¿qué dicen ustedes?
> 
> Por favor:
> 
> \+ No se olviden de comentar.
> 
> \+ Visiten mi perfil porque tengo una encuesta maravillosa que necesita votos (¡se puede votar tres veces O:!).
> 
> \+ Mándeme un correo si posee dudas.
> 
> \+ Gracias a mis paredes por hablar :D Sabía que eran algo parecido a Hogwarts xDDD


End file.
